Reencuentros y Confusiones! Yugioh Gx!
by Sax123
Summary: Juudai Vuelve a ver a sus amigos cuando es invitado a la Graduación de Kenzan! se revelan sentimientos hacia Asuka, pero Asuka se confunde.
1. Reencuentros Y Confusiones Capitulo 1

Mi Primera Historia.. WI! Primero me Presento! Soy Sax123, Ojalá que la pasen bien leyendo... el Nombre de la Historia se llama Reencuentros y Confusiones... Tratara sobre Judía Yuki, Asuka Tenjoyn y Johan Anderseen, Además de una pequeña invitada no conocida... Jajajaja, Ojalá les Guste.

Capitulo 1: _Nostalgias!_

Imagínense a Juudai en un Balcón en la Ciudad Domino, en un modesto apartamento, biendo una hoja.

Neos: De verdad los Extrañas cierto?

Juudai: No hay un Día que no piense en ellos, creo que no debí irme sin despedirme de Ellos.

(Aparece el Espíritu de Yubel)

Yubel: Seguro que es por todos ellos? Me parece que extrañas a una persona en particular no Juudai?  
Aqua Dolphin: me parece que extrañas a la señorita Tenjoin.

Juudai: Creo que fue con la que más debería haberme despedido.

Ire a dar una vuelta la parque, quizas pueda pensar mejor.

Kuriboh: Kuri Kuri!

Juudai: Quieres acompañarme Kuriboh? Okay! Vamos.

**En El parque, Kuriboh Alado comenzó a volar como loco, hacía una Dirección que Juudai No sabía.**

Juudai: Basta Kuriboh... ¿Qué te pasa!? Gritaba mientras corría detras del Kuriboh.

Kuriboh Giro y se metío detrás de un Arbusto.

Juudai: Kuriboh?... Oye... que es eso? Espera... es Carbunco Rub... Significa que.

¿?: Juudai!

Juudai: Johan! Amigo! Tanto tiempo... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Johan: Juudai... Tanto tiempo! Estoy Aquí en Domino City porque Pegasus Dijó que tenía ideas para 3 cartas de apoyo para mis Bestias de Cristal, Me dijo que si queria venir a ver como estaban.

Juudai: Genial, Ya que Ilusiones industriales esta aquí a 13 calles, ¿Por Qué no vamos?

Johan: En eso estaba jejejeje, pero Rubi empezó a Correr. Por Cierto, iras la semana que viene?  
Juudai: Ir? A donde?

Johan: Ahh! Claro, Cierto, me dijeron que no te encontraron... Kenzan se va a graduar Este año, me dijo que no pudo contactarte, pero nos invito a todos a la fiesta de graduación.

Juudai: Creo que me saltare eso... no creo poder viajar hasta allá... no tengo dinero.

Johan: Eso no es problema amigo... Pegasus Pago Viaje de Ida y vuelta... solo cambio el boleto de primera Clase por dos de Segunda Clase... Y nos iremos a la Academia.

Juudai: Si es Así entonces no habra Problema

**Bueno... Así termina el Primer Capitulo... hubiera escrito más pero mi hermano me reclama la computadora xD... Espero les guste y sigan leyendo!**


	2. Reencuentros Y Confusiones Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Sentimientos Encontrados.

Johan: Vamos! Tenemos que ir a Ilusiones Industriales, Pegasus me espera allí

Juudai: Ok, vamos

Ya en Ilusiones Industriales.

Secretaria: Puedo Ayudarles Jovencitos?

Johan: Si, Me Llamo Johan Anderseen, el Señor Pegasus quería verme.

Secretaria: Y usted joven?

Juudai: Yo?

Johan: El me acompaña.

Secretaria: Ok, Saben donde queda su oficina?

Johan: Si, lo se.

Secretaria: Bueno, que tengan un lindo día

Johan: Igualmente.

Juudai: oye, Esperame que ire al Baño, te alcanzó más tarde.

Johan: Ok.

Toc Toc.

Pegasus: Pase.

Johan Atraviesa la puerta.

Pegasus: Hola joven Johan, ven! Tengo tres visiones para cartas que amaras.

Johan: Hola Señor, encatado.

Pegasus: Hayato, por favor has el favor de traer los Nuevos Naipes.

Hayato: Ok, ya se los llevo señor.

Pegasus: Estas son las nuevas cartas.

Johan: Mmmm, parecen buenas.

Pegasus: Y no has leido lo que hacen.

La Primera es una carta de conjuro llamada Cristalicación.

Esta carta permite que un monstruo tipo Cristal que este en la sección de Hechizos/Trampas no pueda ser destruido durante 3 turnos... Cuando pasan esos tres turnos, puede ser invocado especialmente.

Johan: wow! Eso me gusta.

La otra es una carta trampa llamada Descarte Cristalino.

Esta carta permite descartar de tu mano cualquier cantidad de Monstruos que tengan en su nombre "Cristal" y a cambio traer a la sección de hechizos y trampas monstruos que lleven en el nombre "Cristal" igual a la cantidad de monstruos descartados.

Johan: Esa me parece que me gusta aún más.

De Repente alguien entra por la puerta.

Juudai: Hola Johan... me perdí de algo?

Hayato: Si! De que tu amigo esta aquí Jajajaja

Juudai: Hayato! Tanto tiempo amigo, ya se te extrañaba!

Hayato: Si! Jajaja, estamos mostrandole los Naipes Nuevos a tu amigo, ven a verlos.

Johan: Me sorprendieron con estos Naipes, son Geniales.

Pegasus: Aún falta mi favorito.

Es una Carta de Monstruos.

Juudai interrumpio

-Monstruo? Que hicieron? Otra Bestia de Crital?

-Juudai... Como van a hacer otra bestia de Cristal? Si son 7 para traer al Dragon Arcoiris, no serviria tener 8.

Pegasus: En eso te equivocas Johan, Es un monstruo y es una bestia de Cristal, pero ya veras porque no es igual.

Su Nombre es: Bestia de Cristal Espejo.

Lo que hace es tomar el nombre de una bestia de Cristal en el Deck... pero para ello debes Removerla del Juego desde allí... te pongo un Ejemplo: Quieres que sea un Pegasos Zaphiro? Entonces remueves desde el Deck A Pegaso... Entonces esta carta recibira como nombre "Pegaso Zaphiro". Este efecto sigue vigente si es mandado al cementerio. Lo que no posee es la capacidad de quedarse en la Zona de Magias y Trampas.

Johan: Me encantan!

Pegasus: Que bueno! Llevatelas.

Johan: Encerio? Gracias!

Pegasus: Joven Juudai, Tal Vez te mande un regalo más tarde.

Juudai: Gracias jejeje, Ahora debemos irnos Johan.

Johan: Si, es verdad, muchas gracias!

Pegasus: Adios!

Ya después que salieron del edificio.

Johan: Bueno, Ire a cambiar el Boleto por dos de segunda clase. Me acompañas?  
Juudai: Mmm, mejor me quedo... necesito hacer algunas cosas.

Johan: Paso por ti mañana y nos vamos a la Academia, Si bien la fiesta es la próxima semana aproveche y le pregunte al Director si podíamos quedarnos esos Días. Sino debería haber comprado Boletos desde Noruega, Así que prepara las maletas.

Juudai: Okay Amigo! Nos vemos Mañana

Pasada la Noche.

Toc Toc!

Juudai: Ahh! Quien puede ser a estas horas de la mañana.

Mira al despertador.

Juudai: Ok, Quien puede ser a las 12.00 Am!

Johan: Vamos Juudai! Abreme!

Juudai: Johan! Claro, Ya voy!

Juudai le abre la puerta.

Johan: ¿Aún dormias no?

Juudai: See! Deja que me cambio, tomo mis maletas y voy!  
Johan: Ok.

Pasan unos minutos y Juudai Sigue sin aparecer.

Johan ve por el cuarto de su amigo.

Johan: Juudai? Pasa algo amigo?

Juudai: No, no es nada.

Johan Ve a su amigo sentado en su cama con un papel.

Juudai: no me siento muy bien.

Johan: La extrañas mucho cierto?

Juudai: Demasiado.

Johan: Sigues sientiendo lo mismo?

Juudai: Creo que más que antes.

Bueno! Termino el Capitulo 2!


	3. Reencuentros y Confusiones Capitulo 3

Aclaraciones: Cuando alguien tiene esto ** en sus dialogos, es porque esta pensando.

Reencuentros y Confusiones! Capitulo 3: Reencuentro!

Bueno, creo que este era lo que más esperaban no? Ahora Juudai Se reencuentra con sus antiguos amigos xD.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

REENCUENTRO!

Johan Ve a su amigo sentado en su cama con un papel.

Juudai: no me siento muy bien.

Johan: La extrañas mucho cierto?

Juudai: Demasiado.

Johan: Sigues sientiendo lo mismo?

Juudai: Creo que más que antes.

Johan: Bueno, entonces que esperamos Romeo? Vamos, Que ya podras verla en pocos días.

Juudai: Ok.

Ya en El Avión.

Yubel: Por fin te decidiste... Te hacia falta cambiar un poco la actitud Juudai.

Neos: Es verdad.

Juudai: Chicos... Creen que ella estara enojada conmigo? Digo, después de que ni siquiera me despedí de ella.

Aqua Dolphin: Naaaa, Ella siempre tuvo una debilidad por ti Jajajaja.

Juudai: A que te refieres?

Dark Phanter: Si que eres inocente.

Johan: Oye... siempre tienes a tantos Espiritus de Duelo hablandote?

Juudai: ¿Qué me dices!? Si tu tienes 7.

Johan: buen punto... Oye, Ya estamos por aterrizar.

Juudai: Jajaja, es verdad. Juudai Mira por la ventana. **Hace mucho que no veo este lugar**.

El ambiente era hermoso... Todos los preparativos estaban Empezando, Todo para la Graduación, Tantas Luces, Todo muy bien Cuidado, Hasta habían remodelado el Dormitorio Abandonado.

El Avión Aterrizo.

El Director esperaba a sus Ex - Alumnos para verlos, después de un largo Año.

Director: veo que no faltaste.

Juudai: no me lo perdería, Como esta Rector?

Rector: muy bien por suerte, Tu?

Juudai: Mejor que el año pasado, lo aseguró.

Johan: Oigan... Se olvidan de alguien.

Rector: no me olvido... Como estas Johan?

Johan: Bien y usted?

Juudai: Ya sabes como esta si yo ya se lo pregunté!-Dijo con cara burlona.

Johan: Que estupido eres Juudai Jajaja.

Johan: bueno, Que dormitorio tendremos para quedarnos?

Rector: El Osiris Red, En la parte donde estaba Manjoume... recuerdan?

Juudai: Claró! Vamos!

Johan: Si, claro!

Una vez desempacado todo, fueron a el Dormitorio Ra Yellow.

Habian dos personas, Un Chico Grande y Musculoso y Una pequeña niña (Ya no tan niña) Que estaban Hablando.

¿?: Invitaste a Juudai?

¿?: Es que yo traté de contactarlo, pero no sabemos donde se encuentra.

Juudai: Kenzan! Porque no te fijas por acá.

Kenzan: Qué? J-Ju-Juudai?

Juudai: Que otro puede estar acá con la chaqueta de Osiris?

Kenzan: Soldado! No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar-Repetia Kenzan mientras abrazaba con Suma fuerza a Juudai.

Johan: Oye Sueltalo! Lo vas a matar!  
Kenzan: Es verdad! Disculpa... Estaba Emocionado, Hola Johan.

Johan: Hola Kenzan!

Kenzan: Como lo encontraste.

Johan: fue un encuentro raro, Nos encontramos en un Parque... No es Así Juudai?

Juudai? Juudai? Donde estas?

Juudai: Oigan! Me ayudan... Dijo absolutamente Morado mientras que Veian a Rei asfixiandolo de tan semejante Abrazo.

Rei: Juudai! Juudai!

Kenzan. Vamos Rei, deja al Pobre Juudai.

¿?: Veo que no cambiaron en nada.

Juudai: A-Asu-Asuka! – Dijo Juudai Con Mucha Alegría, pero al mismo tiempo con una cara extraña... como de decepcionado consigo mismo.

Asuka: J-Juudai.

Juudai: Hace mucho que no te veo... ¿Cómo estas?

Asuka: Si!... Emm, Muy bien y tu? - Dijo ella exaltada

Juudai: B-bien – Dijo Sonrojado.

Johan: Oye, piensan hablar solo con juudai o No nos quieres? Jajajaja

Asuka: Jajajaja, claro que los quiero! Como estan chicos?

Kenzan: Muy bien! Ansioso por la graduación!

Asuka: Y Tu Johan?

Johan: Totalmente bien!

Asuka: así me gusta.

¿?: Como estan Idiotas? Y Asuka.

Juudai: Nuevo record para Manjoume, el insulto más rapido que lanzó.

Manjoume: A quien le importa. ¿Cómo estas Tenjoin?

Asuka: Bien, mejor si te vas.

Manjoume: Vamos Tenjoin, sabes que me amas.

Pluf! Volo un cachetazo, Todos Comenzaron a Reír.

Johan: Ama golpearte, de eso estamos Seguros.

Fin del capitulo! En el proximo Capitulo empezaran los Romances jejejejje.


	4. Reencuentros y Confusiones Capitulo 4

Reencuentros y Confusiones: Capitulo 4: Distancia Cortada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

DISTANCIA CORTADA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya en el dormitorio de Osiris.

Juudai: Johan, sabes porque aún no llego Sho?

Johan: Ni idea, oye, creo que ire a caminar.

Juudai: ok! Adios amigo.

Johan Sale del dormitorio Osiris.

Johan: ** Es extraño como Juudai cambio su actitud, esta mucho menos serio **

De repente Johan Ve dos siluetas.

¿?: Johan!

Johan: Mm? Ahh! Asuka!

Asuka venia junto con una Hermosa chica.

Johan: ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche acá?

Asuka: Podria peguntarte lo mismo.

Johan: Solo caminaba. Cual es tu excusa?

Asuka: No tengo jajaja. Por cierto, sabes si Juudai Esta en el dormitorio?

Johan: Claro, esta allá, Oye… quien eres tu?

¿?: Emm.

Asuka: Ella es mi prima Sheryl.

Johan: Un gusto Sheryl.

Sheryl: Igual – Dijo la Ojiazul muy timida.

Asuka: Creo que deberías irte al dormitorio Sheryl.

Sheryl: Es que no se como llegar.

Johan: A que dormitorio debes ir?

Sheryl: A el Obelisk.

Johan: Si quieres te acompaño, se como llegar.

Asuka: Claro, Johan puede llevarte.

Sheryl: O-o-ok

Johan: Okay, vamos.

Asuka: yo ire a ver a Juudai.

Johan: Adios Asuka.

Asuka estaba llendo hacia el dormitorio Slifer.

Toc Toc.

Juudai: Pasa!

Juudai vio que una silueta abria la puerta.

Juudai: A- Asuka.

Asuka: Juudai… Hola

Juudai: Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Asuka: Solo quería saludarte.

Juudai: Ok… Y ¿Conseguiste ser profesora?

Asuka: casi, me lo ofrecieron, pero luego de pensarlo dije que no.

Juudai: Y a que te dedicas?

Asuka: Escribi un libro y doy conferencias en todo el mundo, talvez lo hayas leído.

Juudai: Vamos Asuka… Sabemos que yo no leo

Asuka: Me lo esperaba. Y que has estado haciendo últimamente?

Juudai: Nada… solo vago por ciudad Domino, tengo un apartamento allá.

Asuka: Y piensas hacer algo?

Juudai: La verdad? No.

Asuka: Sabes? Eres un estúpido.

Juudai: Oyee… que te pasa?

Asuka: Sigues siendo igual de irresponsable que antes.

Juudai: Es que

Asuka lo interrumpió: Que nada… no entiendo… porque eres asi? Nunca pensas en nosotros? Estuviste perdido un año entero, ni siquiera te despediste… y ahora me dices que no haras nada para cambiar eso? Te digo la verdad… me gustaba el que fueras así antes, pero ahora veo que ni siquiera te importa lo que siento.

Juudai: Que?

Asuka: Digo, lo que sentimos… nosotros… si, nosotros, tus amigos. – Se sonrojo..

Hubo un silencio muy largo.

Juudai: Nunca pienso en hacer nada… sabes por que? Porque cada vez que estuviste cerca mio estuviste en peligro, lo mismo con todos mis amigos… sabes? No podía darme el lujo de eso… no soportaría perderlos… prefiero no verlos y saber que están bien.

Luego ambos se sonrojaron… nadie hablo.

Asuka: Juudai…

Juudai: A- Asuka.

Asuka solo se acercaba a Juudai, mientras el se quedaba quieto…

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta.

¿?: Aniki! Uu?

Ambos se alejaron.

Juudai: Sho!

Asuka: Sho… - Dijo absolutamente triste.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bueno Chicos, Aca termina el Capitulo 4! Ojala les haya gustado! Rewies Please! Jajajaja.


	5. Reencuentros y Confusiones Capitulo 5

Reencuentros y Confusiones! Capitulo 5: Confusión!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

CONFUSIÓN

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Asuka: Juudai…

Juudai: A- Asuka.

Asuka solo se acercaba a Juudai, mientras el se quedaba quieto…

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta.

¿?: Aniki! Uu?

Ambos se alejaron.

Juudai: Sho!

Asuka: Sho… - Dijo absolutamente triste.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En otro lado.

Johan: Entonces Sheryl... Así que eres la prima de Asuka.

Sheryl: Si, de hecho somos casi como hermanas.

Johan: Yo siempre quise un hermano.

Sheryl: Jajajajaja.

Johan: y... Te gustan los duelos?

Sheryl: Si! La verdad que me gustan mucho.

Johan: Genial... en que se basa tu Mazo?

Sheryl: Se trata de bestias... en especial de animales.

Johan: Genial! El mio también es de bestias.

De repente aparece el espíritu de Carbunco Rubi.

Sheryl: Ese es Carbunco Rubi? - Dijo con un tono un poco asustado.

Johan: Puedes verlo?

Sheryl: Ajam – decía aún con miedo.

Johan: no te asustes, no hace nada.

Sheryl: no me asusto, en realidad estoy sorprendida... Tu tienes a las bestias de Cristal?

Johan: Si, De hecho jajajajaja.

Sheryl: Siempre las quise!

De repente aparece Rescue Cat.

Johan: Así que también tienes a un espiritu no? Jajajaja.

Sheryl: Si! Es como mi pequeño Guardian.

Johan: Genial, Bueno... ya llegamos.

Sheryl: Si, Gracias por acompañarme... Adios Johan, Adios rubi.

Johan: nos vemos.

Johan se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Juudai: Sho! Tanto tiempo amigo – decía Sonrojado.

Sho: Siii! Te extrañaba amigo!

Asuka: Bueno... creo que es hora de irme... –Decía molesta-

Juudai: Adios Asuka.

Asuka se fue.

Sho: Oyee... que estaban haciendo?

Juudai: Nada nada nada.

Sho: Jajaja ok, te creeré esta vez. Por cierto... De quien es ese equipaje.

Juudai: Es de Johan! Vino acá... xD

Sho: Genial – Dijo algo desilusionado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Johan volviendo a el dormitorio.

Asuka también.

Asuka: Veo que otra vez te veo.

Johan: Seep, estoy volviendo al dormitorio, ya deje a tu prima.

Asuka: Ok – Dijo melancólica.

Johan: Pasa algo Asuka?

Asuka: No es nada.

Johan: Vamos, sabes que puedes decirme.

Asuka: ** No le digas... No le digas ** (Asuka estaba con una lagrima a punto de caer)

Asuka: Es que... No entiendo que pasa con Juudai... No se da cuenta de nada! Ni de lo que siento... y ni siquiera se si se da cuenta de que siente... Tuvimos un momento hermoso y cuando lo interrumpieron ni siquiera le molestó... Siento que no le importa... y cuando me estaba yendo enojada ni siquiera dijo algo... solo un Adios.

Johan: Asuka... no se que decirte... sabemos que es despreocupado y la verdad que también un poco Inocente... pero es una gran persona... Aún así no te pongas así, ya lo resolveras. Además sabemos que si no es Juudai Tienes a más de la mitad de los chicos a tus pies... no sera difícil para ti conseguir a alguien bueno no es así? – Dijo Sonriente.

Asuka: Gracias Johan.

Johan: denada, sabes que me tienes si me necesitas.

Asuka: ** Wow... porque me siento así? **

Asuka: Mu- Muchas gracias Johan, Debo irme... Nos vemos.

Johan: Adiós Asuka!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asuka Llega al dormitorio Obelisk.

Sheryl: Asuka! Llegaste.

Asuka: Si.

Sheryl: Oye... ese chico Johan... tiene novia?

Asuka: No creo – Dijo Asuka... un poco Melancólica.

Sheryl: Te pasa algo Asu?

Asuka: no, Es que estoy algo... Confundida... Creo que me ire a dormir.

Sheryl: Ok Asu... termino de leer el libro y voy.

Asuka: Adiós!

Asuka se recuesta en su cama

** Que carajos? Asuka! Sabes bien que te gusta Juudai... Porque te pusiste así con Johan? No seas entupida... amenos que sea verdad... Espera... de que estoy hablando! ME GUSTA JUUDAI! Pero... no me tendría que haber puesto celosa con lo que dijo Sheryl... Bueno... mañana veré **.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Johan entra a la habitación... Sho ya estaba dormido, mientras Juudai estaba con uno de sus Naipes... al parecer Neos.

Johan: Hola Juudai... Hola Neos¿? Wtf? Neos tambien es un espiritu?

Juudai: Sip! Pense que lo sabias.

Johan: De hecho no.

Neos: Hola Joven Johan.

Johan: Por Favor... Solo Johan.

Neos: Esta bien Johan.

Johan: Le pasaba algo a Asuka?

Juudai se sonrojo.

Juudai: Mejor te cuento mañana, ahora es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir... mañana abra que ayudar a Kenzan para los preparativos de la Graduación.

Johan: no me ocultas nada Juudai?

Juudai: Ya cállate, quiero dormir.


	6. Capitulo 6 (Imperdible!)

Reencuentros y Confusiones: Capitulo 6: Amor por Accidente

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AMOR POR ACCIDENTE

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Johan: Le pasaba algo a Asuka?

Juudai se sonrojo.

Juudai: Mejor te cuento mañana, ahora es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir... mañana abra que ayudar a Kenzan para los preparativos de la Graduación.

Johan: no me ocultas nada Juudai?

Juudai: Ya cállate, quiero dormir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Asuka esta caminando en un bosque...

Asuka: ¿Qué hago aquí?

¿?: Asuka! Asuka!

Asuka: Conozco esa voz... ¿Juudai? ¿Dónde estas?

Juudai: Acá estoy!

Asuka camina hacia un lugar que parece ser el dormitorio Osiris.

Al abrirlo se encuentra con Rei.

Rei: Qué haces tu aquí?  
Asuka: No importa... y Juudai?

Juudai: Asuka.. ¿Qué haces acá?

Asuka: Juudai? Sucede algo?

Juudai: No te metas en lo que no te incumbe... déjame solo con Rei.

Rei: Eso... sal de aquí, ni que hicieras falta.

Asuka comienza a llorar y abre la puerta... sale corriendo y se encuentra con Johan.

Johan: Asuka? Qué te pasa?

Asuka: Es un estupido! Es un estupido!

Johan: ¿Quién?

Asuka: Juudai!

Johan: Tranquila, siempre estaré para ti...

Ambos se miran y cuando se estan por juntar sus Labios.

Sheryl: Asuka! Levántate dormilona.

Asuka se despierta.

Asuka: ¿qué? – Dijo totalmente adormilada.

Sheryl: Es hora de ir a la Academia... tenemos que ayudar... Me dijo Johan que debíamos ir mañana así ayudamos con los preparativos.

Asuka: Johan Eh?, Ok, déjame que me cambio.

Sheryl: Okay. Te espero abajo.

Asuka ** ¿Por Qué soñe eso? **

No importa... de todas formas no significa nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Johan despierta a Juudai.

Johan: Juudai! Despierta! Ya debemos ir a ayudar a Kenzan.

Juudai: Uh? Claro... e-espera que me cambio.

Johan: Okay.

Juudai: ** Por favor que no me pregunte... no tengo ganas de decirle lo de ayer! **

Ya cuando Sale

Johan: Oye... Ahora si, cuéntame que paso ayer.

Juudai: Sabia que lo preguntarías... simplemente se enojo conmigo, luego se puso contenta y luego volvió a enojarse... Eso es bipolaridad no?

Johan: Si eres idiota Juudai... Oye... no te das cuenta que ella esta loca por ti?

Juudai: loca? A que te refieres?

Johan: enserio no te das cuenta? Eres muy inocente! Le gustas! Y Mucho!

Juudai: yo? Te golpeaste en la cabeza o que?

Johan: Vamos! Hasta un ciego se da cuenta de que le gustas... mira... Es la chica más linda, Dulce, Considerada, Talentosa y Sincera... y la tienes comiendo de tus manos y ni siquiera te interesa!

Juudai: no estoy interesado en nada por ahora.

Johan: Sabes? De no ser porque se que dentro de ti sientes algo por ella yo también estaría interesado en ella... No puedes ser tan Necio! Todos la idolatran, todos están obsesionados con ella y ella solo te mira a ti! Es una oportunidad que nadie tiene! Solo vos! Y la verdad la desaprovechas como un estupido!

Juudai: Es que no se... no se como es el asunto de las novias ni nada de eso.

Johan: Pues yo te ayudaré! Pero es enserio! No puedes seguir así! Se puede estar enamorando de otro mientras tú no le dices nada, es casi la chica perfecta.

Juudai: No estoy seguro! No se si me gusta! No se ni siquiera con totalidad que es gustar.

Johan: ** Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que me esperaba **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Asuka: Sheryl... ¿Alguna vez sentiste que te enamoraste de una persona cuando ya estabas enamorada de otra?

Sheryl: No.

Asuka: Y si te digo que lo siento... ¿Qué me recomendarías?

Sheryl: Bueno... una vez leí una frase. " Si te enamoras de 2 personas, elige a la que te enamoro después, ya que si amabas a la primera, no te enamorarías de la segunda.

Asuka: Es que... no se si en realidad me enamore de la segunda.

Sheryl: Estas Dudando de si estas enamorada de Juudai No?

Asuka: Si... es que no parece que le interesara lo que yo pienso o siento.

Sheryl: yo nunca hable con el... pero por lo que me contaste es muy inocente no?

Asuka: Si... de todas formas hoy lo conocerás.

Sheryl: Ok! Luego te digo que tal.

Asuka: Gracias.

Sheryl: Me debes una.

Asuka: Lo se.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la academia.

Juudai: Mira quien esta ahí!

Johan: No me digas que..

¿?: Juudai Yuki... tanto tiempo sin verte.

Juudai: Pr. Crhonos! – Dijo Juudai chistoso – no me pondra una detención por llegar tarde no?

Crhonos: Si fueras un estudiante seguramente lo hubiera hecho. Señor Johan, No lo veo hace mucho. Espero que no sigan igual de Insoportables que antes.

Johan: se quedara con las ganas Profe jejejeje.

Juudai: Que le puedo decir... Somos así!

Crhonos: Bueno, por cierto, vayan que el Rector los busca.

Juudai: Rector... usted nos buscaba?

Rector: Si! Necesito que me ayuden con algo, Ahora en las orillas de la Isla... cerca del Dormitorio Osiris llegara una persona que traera un paquete para mi, necesito que lo recojan y me lo traigan.

Johan: Yo lo hare.

Juudai: Deja que te acompañe

Johan: Dejame por favor... además hay demasiado que hacer... sería bueno que ayudes.

Juudai: normalmente yo digo eso para safarme del trabajo.

Rector: Entonces quien ira?

Juudai: Ok Johan, ve! Yo te espero aquí amigo

Johan: Genial, Adios!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Asuka y Sheryl estaban llegando a la academia.

Asuka: Sheryl, olvide algo, ahora te alcanzo.

Sheryl: Ok!

Asuka va hasta el dormitorio Obelisk, pero cuando volvía a la academia se cruzo con Johan, que estaba llegando al dormitorio Osiris.

Johan: Asuka! Hola!

Asuka: H-Hola Johan. – Se Sonrojó - ** asuka porque mierda te sonrojas... solo es Johan, no es nadie que te guste **

Johan: Bueno... hable con Juudai.

Asuka: Ni me lo recuerdes por favor...

Johan: Okay... oye, quieres tomar un café? En el dormitorio hay.

Asuka: no deberíamos ir a preparar todo?

Johan: debo esperar un paquete para el Rector... hazme compañía, no me quiero quedar solo.

Asuka: O-ok...

Ambos Entraron al dormitorio Osiris.

Johan: sientate en esta cama, ahora preparo todo.

Asuka: Okay...

Johan trae el Café y se sienta al lado de Asuka.

Johan: Oye... ¿Qué sientes exactamente por Juudai?

Asuka: Te soy sincera... últimamente no lo se.

Johan: Por Qué?

Asuka: Digamos que alguien se metio en mi vida y no se que siento exactamente.

Johan: Me diras quien?

Asuka: No creo que sea buena idea, ni siquiera estoy segura.

Johan: No hay problema Jajajaja.

Asuka: ** Se ve bonito cuando rie... Asuka! Deja de pensar en eso! **

Johan: Terminaste el café?

Asuka: Si, Claro, toma

Johan: Ya vuevlo, dejame que deje esto.

Johan Deja las tazas en el fregadero.

Cuando estaba volviendo Se tropezo con un mueble... Quedando cara a cara con Asuka.

Asuka: ** O por dios! Que hago que hago? **

Asuka no se contuvo... y atrajo a Johan hacia sus labios, dándose un largo y muy tierno Beso. Ambos se separaron para tomar aire.

Johan: Wow...

Asuka: Wow...

Johan: Em-Em, Creo que voy a ir a ver si ya llego el paquete.

Asuka: Si, Esta bien... ** Que hice? Debo admitirlo... me encanto! **

Esa no se la esperaban no chicos? Acá termino al capitulo 6! Para mi el mejor que hice hasta ahora! Ojala les guste, luego vendra el proximo capitulo... Reviews Please!


	7. Reencuentros y Confusiones Capitulo 7

Hola Hola Hola! Perdonen por tanto tiempo sin subir capítulos, se me fue la inspiración y no estaba en un buen momento personal… pero bueno, no importa, Volveré con Reencuentros y Confusiones!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿QUÉ HICE?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Previamente en reencuentros y Confusiones:

Asuka le dio un tierno beso a Johan jejejejejejeje. Y Juudai conoce a una nueva "amiga"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Retomemos con Juudai.

Juudai: Oye Sheryl, pásame el tarro de pintura porfavor.

Sheryl: Claro… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Juudai: Claro.

Sheryl: Sientes algo por Azuka?

Juudai: No estoy seguro – se Sonrojo.

Sheryl: Como que no estas seguro?

Juudai: Es que no se si me gusta! Nunca sentí nada por nadie… Es especial, eso es seguro, pero no se si siento algo por ella.

Sheryl: Pues más vale que te des cuenta rápido, porque si sigues así la perderás.

Juudai: ¿la perderé? ¿Por qué? – Dijo preocupado, casi gritando.

Sheryl: No lo se, solo que ella no te esperara toda la vida.

Juudai: Dime que hacer, por favor.

Sheryl: Primero aclara tus ideas, luego avísame y te ayudare.

Y Sheryl se fue con una chica de Obelisk para ayudarla con los preparativos… Juudai dejo todo y fue en camino a el dormitorio Osiris.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Johan salió del dormitorio caminando a un ritmo acelerado, sin entender que es lo que paso.

Se puso a la orilla del océano y espero a que llegue el paquete.

En eso salio Azuka, sonrojada y con una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar.

Johan se sentó en una piedra a esperar.

Azuka se acercó a él.

Azuka: Johan… Lo siento.

Johan: no quiero que me pidas perdón, prefiero que me des una explicación.

Azuka: No sé porque lo hice… solo que debía hacerlo.

Johan: Me gustaría una razón más completa – Dijo seriamente.

Ambos sabemos que te gusta Juudai, porque me besaste? – pregunto el dueño de las bestias de cristal.

Azuka: Es Que ya no se si me gusta Juudai! Simplemente estoy pensando en ti desde que llegue a la isla.

Azuka Comenzó a llorar.

Azuka: No sé qué siento, no sé qué me pasa… ¡perdóname!

Johan: Te perdono, pero por favor no llores.

Azuka trato de calmarse, pero una voz salió de la nada.

Juudai: Azuka! Johan! Holaa.

Johan: h-Hola Juudai.

Azuka: Hola- Dijo Azuka muy por lo bajo.

Juudai: ¿Por Qué estas aquí Azu-?¿ Te pasa algo Azuka?

Johan: Tranquilo, esta bien.

Azuka: no pasa nada Juudai, aún así Sheryl debe estar esperándome.

Juudai: Vamos Azuka… quédate un rato.

Azuka: De-Debo irme Juudai.

Juudai la tomo del brazo como para evitar que se fuera.

Juudai: Por favor, quédate un rato – pidió con una cara de cachorrito.

Johan: Ya amigo, déjala.

Azuka tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Azuka: ¡Ya! Suéltame! Debo irme. – Azuka logro zafarse de Juudai, y se fue a lo lejos, dejando a Juudai totalmente desconcertado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Azuka se estaba yendo a su dormitorio.

Azuka : ## Estúpido Juudai! Muestras interés en mi recién ahora? ¿No ves que me dañas haciendo eso? ##

¿?: Hola Susu– Dijo una sombra muy por lo lejos.

Azuka: Fubuki! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y porque sigues poniéndome apodos?

Fubuki vio a Azuka Riendo.

Fubuki: ¿Te paso algo? Tienes la cara roja.

Azuka: no es nada… -Dijo muy secamente y mirando hacia abajo.

Fubuki: ¿estuviste llorando?

Azuka: DEJAME EN PAZ!

Fubuki entendió que Azuka no quería hablar de eso ahora, y dejo que se valla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Juudai: Johan, ¿Qué le paso?

Johan: No es nada amigo, lo mejor será que la dejes pensar.

Juudai: A que te refieres?

Johan: Deja que piense sus cosas, y de paso… Deberías hacerlo tu también.

Juudai: Johan, Estas escondiéndome algo?

Johan: No estoy escondiendo nada.

Juudai: Johan, Dime lo Que Paso! – Empezó a levantar el tono.

Johan: No paso Nada! – Otra vez se levanto el tono de voz.

Juudai: DIME QUE PASO JOHAN! – Ya enojado

Johan: SABES QUE PASA? ESTAS PERDIENDO A LA CHICA PERFECTA! Y SI SIGUES ASÍ NO QUIERO SER YO EL QUE HAGA QUE LA PIERDAS! EMPIEZA A TENER CONSIDERACIÓN POR AZUKA Y POR MI! NO SABES POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO, NI LO QUE ESTA PASANDO ELLA! ME BESO! AZUKA ME BESO Y YO NO QUISE HACER NADA SOLO POR TI! ENTIENDE Y DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN NIÑO! – Grito Furioso el chico de pelos azules.

Juudai: Johan…

Johan: Juudai…. Perdona por gritar así.

Juudai: Solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Es verdad que te beso?

Johan: S-Si… lo siento.

Juudai: ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

Johan: Vuelve a ser el chico que eras antes y enamórala de nuevo!

Hubo una pausa muy larga, un silencio que aterraba.

Juudai: ultima pregunta. ¿Te gusto el beso?

Johan: E-em-emm, Claro que no ## A QUIEN ENGAÑO, ME ENCANTO ##

Juudai: Okay jajaja, sino pensaría que te gusta Azuka.

Johan: Jajaja, por supuesto que no, ella es tuya ## No jodas Johan, te estas desilusionando diciendo esas cosas ##

Johan se puso triste y el mismo no entendía bien porque.

Juudai: Bueno amigo, me voy, debo ir a hablar con ella.

Johan reacciono sin razón alguna.

Johan: Espera Juudai! No debes decir nada aún. ## ¿Por qué dije eso? ##

Juudai: Por Qué?

Johan: Porque debes esperar a que ella se tranquilice ## Deja de decir esas cosas! Le arruinaras la vida a tu amigo ##

Juudai: Tú dices? Okay, confió en ti Johan

Johan: Gracias por confiar en mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Johan está en la cama antes de ir a dormir.

Todos menos el estaban dormidos.

Sale un espíritu de monstruo.

Pegaso Zafiro: Johan, ¿En Qué piensas?

Johan: No sé porque dije todo eso… sé que eso no es lo conveniente para Juudai, me siento la peor persona del mundo.

Pegaso Zafiro: No será que te está atrayendo la señorita Tenjoin o sí?

Johan: Pegaso! Como puedes creer eso!?

Pegaso Zafiro: Johan, ni siquiera estas convencido tu de si te atrae o no.

Johan: AHHH! NO SE QUE HACER!

Johan se dio por vencido, agarro su almohada y se tiro a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, termino el capítulo 7 y mi vuelta a la actividad espero que les haya gustado!


	8. Reencuentros y Confusiones Capitulo 8

Hola hola hola! Primero que nada quiero disculparme porque no puse como se conocieron Juudai y Sheryl, pensé que si, no se que paso, entonces les doy un pequeño Flashback.

FLASHBACK:

Juudai: Maldito Johan, me dejo solo!

¿?: Hola!

Juudai: Hola! ¿Te conozco?

¿?: No jajaja, soy Sheryl.

Juudai: Un gusto Sheryl.

Sheryl: Igual, eres Juudai no es así?

Juudai: Si! Como sabes mi nombre?

Sheryl: Por dos motivos.

Todos me dicen que eres el mejor duelista que hubo en la academia

Porque soy la prima de Azuka.

Juudai: Así que eres la prima de Azuka.

Sheryl: Sip! Pero eso no importa ahora, ¿Te ayudo con ese cartel? (Juudai estaba colgando un cartel para la celebración.)

Juudai: Claro!

FIN FLASHBACK.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, ahora si, Capitulo 8.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿LO DICES ENSERIO?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Previamente en Reencuentros y Confesiones: Johan le cuenta a Juudai del Beso, pero le da malos consejos a Juudai sobre como debe ir con Azuka. Johan se siente mal y no sabe que hacer.

Juudai se despertó, al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros están en las camas se levanta, y piensa ir a la academia de duelos, ya que necesita hacer una pregunta al Rector.

En el camino se encuentra con Sheryl.

Juudai: Hola Sheryl!

Sheryl: Hola Juudai… ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?

Juudai: SI! Me decidi, debo hablar con ella ¿Algún consejo?

Sheryl: Claro! Dicelo lo más rápido posible, cosa de que no tenga tiempo de pensar y no pueda reaccionar negativamente!

Juudai: Segura? Es que Johan dijo que debía esperar… para que se enfríen los paños o algo así jajaja – Dijo tocándose la nuca con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sheryl: No malinterpretes, pero que consejo más malo!

Juudai: Yo confió en mi amigo –Dijo Confiado

Sheryl: Eso es bueno hasta cierto punto.

Juudai: A que te refieres?

Sheryl: Naa, a nada, debo irme.

Juudai: okay… adiós – Dijo con mirada sospechosa.

Juudai quedo pensativo ##¿Qué quiso decir?¿Acaso cree que Johan se lo guardo apropósito? Nunca haría eso, es mi mejor amigo… el no lo haría… ¿O si?##

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la playa.

Johan estaba sentado mirando el océano, mientras escucha unos pasos.

Johan: Quien es?

Azuka: Hola Johan.

Johan: Azuka! Que haces acá?

Azuka: Queria hablar contigo.

Johan: Creo que se de lo que quieres hablar.

Azuka: Tan obvia soy?

Johan: Si.

Azuka: Bueno… decime la verdad por favor… ¿Sentiste algo con el beso?

Johan: Te dire algo… Creo que todos en la academia sentirían algo si tu los besas… sos hermosa, inteligente, sensible, talentosa… Pero…¿Por qué tan repentinamente me besaste?

Azuka: Porque… desde que Juudai me dejo de lado y me dijiste lo que me dijiste… sentí que eras especial… se que suena tonto, pero es la verdad.

Johan: Azuka… no se que pensar… siento que estoy traicionando a Juudai, es mi mejor amigo y algo siempre hubo, están destinados a estar juntos.

Azuka se acercó…

Azuka: ¿En verdad piensas eso? Johan… dame un último beso… quiero saber algo.

Johan: Lo dices enserio?

Azuka: Claro que si Johan… -Azuka se acercó a tal punto que Johan quedo rojo como un tomate…

Sus labios se unieron y esta vez Johan no se contuvo y correspondió al beso… uno mordía los labios del otro y se hiso un beso súper largo y tierno… después de mucho tiempo se separaron para respirar.

Johan: Eso fue-…

Azuka: Johan… no digas nada.

Johan se lanzo hacia Azuka y le dio otro beso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rato antes…

Juudai: Hola Rector.

Rector: Hola Juudai, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Juudai: ¿Me podría decir que contenia ese paquete?

Rector: AHH! El paquete! Dile a Johan que me lo de, nunca me lo trajo…

Juudai: Okay, pero luego me dice que era eh!

Rector: Talvez.

Juudai: ¿es importante eso?

Rector: No, simplemente juego contigo Juudai.

Juudai: Jajaja, okay, adiós rector!

Rector: Adios Juudai.

Juudai volvia hacia el dormitorio Osiris.

¿?: Hola Aniki.

Juudai: hm? Ahh! Hola Sho! Has visto a Johan?

Sho: si, creo que estaba en la playa

Juudai: okay, Ahora vuelvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Johan y Azuka seguían con el beso, hasta que una voz los detuvo.

¿?: ¿Azuka?¿Johan?

Ambos se voltearon.

Azuka y Johan: Juudai! –Dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

Juudai solo miro enojado a Johan y salio a correr.

Johan: Juudai! Espera! No es lo que crees!

Azuka: Espera Juudai!

Juudai salio a correr en dirección al bosque… nadie lo podía encontrar.

Juudai: ##Como pude pensar en que Johan era mi amigo? MALDITA SEA JOHAN! No puedo creer que después de lo que pasamos me haya hecho esto… y Azuka… pensé que yo le gustaba… después de todo Sheryl tenía Razón… soy patético## - Era raro ver a Juudai Llorando, pero si, lo estaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Azuka: No! Esto es mi culpa, no debi hacer eso!

Johan: No te culpes, yo lo segui, mejor busquemos a Juudai!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Juudai Vio una figura entre los árboles, así que se acercó a donde estaba esa silueta.

Juudai: Eso es un… ¿Un Rescue Cat?

Sheryl: Hm? ¿Quién esta ahí?

Juudai: Sheryl?

Sheryl: Ahh, Hola Juudai! Como estas? ¿Estuviste llorando?

Juudai: No, claro que no – dijo refregándose los ojos, tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

Sheryl: ¿Que paso?

Juudai: Okay… encontré a Azuka y a Johan… besándose.

Sheryl: Yo te lo advertí

Juudai: Eso no me ayuda en nada.

Sheryl: A eso me refería con que no debías confiar demasiado, al parecer a el también le gustaba!

Juudai: Creo que quedo más que claro ya! Que debo hacer?

Sheryl: Hablar con Johan! Sinceramente el no tiene la culpa de todo lo que tardaste…

Juudai: El una vez me dijo que de no ser porque pensaba que ami me gustaba el estaría tras Azuka.

Sheryl: Encima te lo advirtió? Eres un idiota importante.

Juudai: Deja de insultarme!

Sheryl: Bueno, ya sabes! Ve y habla con el, primero arregla todo con Johan, luego te ocupas de Azuka!

Juudai: no es tan facíl! No creo poder hablarle sin golpearlo.

Sheryl: Seria gracioso ver como te muele a golpes.

Juudai: Johan no sabe pelear! O almenos eso creo.

Sheryl: jajaja, no se, pero conociéndote seria gracioso verte pelear… hazlo a la antigua…

Juudai: UN DUELO!

Sheryl: No! Que Azuka decida.

Juudai: Entonces llevare las de perder.

Sheryl: puede ser, pero sería inmaduro y no le gustaría nada a Azuka que ella sea un premio para el ganador de un duelo.

Juudai: Bueno, Ultima pregunta… ¿Qué haces en medio del bosque? Tienes un lindo lugar jejeje

Sheryl: Acá vengo a escribir

Juudai: Escribir?

Sheryl: Si, compongo canciones, este lugar me recuerda al bosque cerca de mi casa en el cual escribo

Juudai: Genial! Bueno, ahora me voy… gracias! Eres genial…

Sheryl se sonrojo…

Sheryl: Gracias… adiós!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, este fue el capitulo 8, espero les guste, mándenme sugerencias sobre cosas que pueden pasar después!


	9. Reencuentros y Confusiones Capitulo 9

Reencuentros y Confusiones, Capitulo 9: DUELO POR LA PRINCESA

Hola! Empieza la parte interesante!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DUELO POR LA PRINCESA

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿?: Falta poco para que mi plan termine… solo faltan los elegidos…

¿?: Mi Lord, déjeme que me ocupe de ellos.

¿?: No me falles Dark Inferno.

¿?: No lo hare Mi Lord.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la academia de duelos.

-Juudai!-Juudai!-Juudai! – Gritaban los dos buscando a su amigo.

En eso Juudai salio de el bosque.

-Juudai… - Dijo el peli Azul (PeliAzul, suena gracioso jejeje)

-Johan, Asuka… - se escucho que dijo Juudai, en tono muy bajo…

-Disculpame, se que estuve muy mal amigo- Dijo Johan, tratando de hacer que Juudai no se enoje.

-Johan, por favor, ven, necesitamos hablar- Dijo el castaño.

Johan con un poco de miedo, fue.

-Juudai, no sabes cuanto lo siento.

-Sabes, me gustaría arreglar esto con palabras, pero creo que no es mi fuerte, A duelo!

-Juudai! No creo que sea necesario- Dijo Johan

-de otra forma no te perdonare- exclamó Juudai.

-Al parecer no tengo opción- Johan dijo rendido.

Duelo!

Johan:8000 lp- Juudai:8000 lp

Juudai: Saco!

Jugare a prisma! En modo de ataque!

Activo el efecto y mando al cementerio a Neos, juego Skyscraper y termino

Johan: Prisma? Adivinare… Pegasus…

Juudai: Si! Esta y otras dos… ojala las puedas ver y veas que mal me hiciste.

Johan: Ya te dije que lo siento… pero bueno, ya estamos en un duelo asi que jugare como si no hubiera pasado nada

Johan: Saco! Activo Crystal Tree y juego a tigre topacio, con él ataco y activo el eff.

Puntos de vida Juudai : 7700

Juego una carta boca abajo y termino

Saco: Juego a mi Neos Alius.

Ataco!

Puntos de vida Johan: 7700

Johan: Topacio se va a mis cartas magias y trampas, y tree gana un contador.

Juudai: Juego una carta boca abajo y termino.

Saco!

Juego cristal promise y mi Tigre vuelve

Juudai: Trampa activada! Compulsory evacuation device!

Johan: Okay! Juego el eff de cristal tree y traigo a mamuth Ambar, juego a mi tigre nuevamente y ataco!

Puntos de vida Juudai: 7600

Saco: juego una cata boca abajo e invoco a Captain Gold! Ahora ataco!

Puntos de vida Johan: 7200

Saco: juego a mi otro tigre y también juego mi carta de campo Rainbow Ruins!

Juudai: Juego mi trampa: BOTTOMLES TRAP HOLE Aún así como tienes Rainbow Ruins Captain Gold es destruido

Termino.

Juudai: Saco! Juego mi carta campo. Skyscraper 2 y traigo a Ailius! Juego su eff y se llamara Neos!

Ahora ataco Directo!

Puntos de vida Johan: 5300

Saco: juego a la tortuga esmeralda. termino mi turno!

Juudai: Solo eso? Saco! Activo Skycraper2 y ahora tengo a Prisma! Juego su eff y mando a flare escarab, Fusión de contacto! Juego Neo Espacio! Y ahora en total Tiene 4600 de Atk!

Puntos de vida Johan: 1300

Juudai: termino mi turno

Johan: Saco, tengo que tener suerte

Y la verdad que la tengo! Primero activo Dark Hole!

Asi que adiós Flare Neos!

Ahora activo mi carta mágica! Mystical Space typhon, la activo dos veces y mando al cementerio a mamut ambar y a tigre topacio

Juego mi carta de trampa! Cristalización! ¿La recuerdas? Me la dio Pegasus.

Descarto a Pegaso y a Cobalt Eagle y traigo a la zona de magias y trampas a Gata Amatista y a Carbuncle Rubi!

Juudai: Esto no me huele bien, tiene a las 7.

Johan: Si! Y sabes para que las tengo? Para esto… Juego al Dragon legendario, el más poderoso de todos! El Rainbow Dragon!.

Juudai: ahora si estoy acabado.

Johan: Siempre sales de los apuros, así que no me confiare por eso! Ahora Rainbow Dragon, Ataca Directamente a Juudai

Juego dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Puntos de vida Juudai: 3600.

Juudai: Esto es malo… Muy muy malo!

Ultimo que puedo hacer… Saco!

Juego una carta boca abajo y juego a mi Elemental Hero Sparkman en modo de defensa. No me queda nada más

Johan: no lo creo, de todas formas…

Siempre te salvas en lo ultimo jejeje… esta vez no será asi! Primero juego mi carta de trampa Safe Zone! Y rainbow Dragon no será afectado por trampas y magias que deseen destruirlo! Y ahora juego mi otra trampa! Final Attacks Orders! Ahora Chispas pasa a modo de ataque.

Juego el Efecto del Rainbow Dragon y entonces el gana 1000 por cada bestia de cristal que mande al cementerio, las cuales son 3! Rainbow dragon tiene 7000 puntos, con esto no podras ganar.

Rainbow Dragon… Ataca a Chispas!.

Juudai: no! Tengo una trampa! Se llama Golpe de los Heroes Caidos!

Paso a explicartela… cuando un monstuo oponente declara un Ataque a un Heroe elemental o Neo Espacial puedo remover de mi cementerio 1 Hero Elemental Normal, Un Heroe Elemental con Efecto, un Heroe Elemental de Fusion y un monstruo Neo Espacial! Asi que Neos, Flare Neos, Flare Scarab y Prisma son removidos, y entonces al hacer eso ambos recibimos el daño que yo recibiría!

Puntos de vida Juudai: 0, Puntos de Vida Johan: 0.

Johan: Gran duelo amigo, esa trampa es genial... seguro la hiso Pegasus… y perdóname, estuve muy mal.

Juudai: Olvídalo… creo que bastantes veces me dijiste que debía hablar con Asuka antes… el error fue mio.

Johan: Bueno, de todas formas…Estamos bien?

Juudai: Totalmente.

Johan: y emm… ¿Intentaras salir con Asuka?

Juudai: Que pregunta más incomoda… si te gusta, ¿no es así?

Johan: Creo… jejeje.

Juudai: Hagámoslo como se debe!

Johan: ¿Cómo?

Juudai: te presento a…. Piedra papel o Tijera!

Johan cayó al suelo como suele hacerse en los animes jejeje.

Johan: ¿Piedra, Papel o tijera? No jodas.

Juudai: Jajajaja, lo se… pues, dejemos que ella elija… vas ganando, pero ten en cuenta que me esforzare!

Johan: Una cosa… Prometamos no hacernos cosas entre nosotros para dejarnos mal frente a Asuka.

Juudai: No dejaremos nuestra amistad por una chica. ¿hecho?

Johan: Hecho!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asuka estaba en su dormitorio.

##¿Como pude haber hecho eso? Es mi culpa que se haya ido, por suerte volvió, espero que no se peleen con Johan; Soy una estúpida… ¡Aunque que rico que fue el beso que me dio!... definitivamente me gusta Johan##

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin capítulo 9! En el capítulo 10 habrá una escena pervertida… no mucho muy pervertida, pero lo será…y también abra un duelo de las sombras… faltan solo 4 días para la graduación.


	10. Reencuentros y Confusiones Capitulo 10

Hola a todos! Les traigo el Capítulo 10 de Reencuentros y Confusiones… Aclaro que cambie a RATED M, ya que incluiré de apoco Lemmon.

Les doy una pista de que será este capítulo.

EMPEZARA A VENIR LA OSCURIDAD… Creo que nadie sabe que pasara… xD Supongo que no saben que atacaran a J-

Andrés (Mi hermano): NO LE CUENTES IDIOTA! QUE LO VEAN ELLOS SOLOS!

(Estos diálogos están basados en hechos Reales)

Bueno, suficiente de charla! Comienza el capitulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ATAQUE SORPRESIVO! LOS HEROES AL RESCATE

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la academia.

Juudai estaba otra vez en sus clases… totalmente aburrido y sin nada que hacer, salvo ocuparse de que el Profesor Chronos no lo vea sin hacer nada.

En ese momento ve que alguien entra por la puerta… era la bellísima Asuka Tenjoin.

Crhonos: ¿?, ¿Señorita Tenjoin? ¿Es una pesadilla o usted llego tade?

Asuka: Disculpeme, no podía dormir, y por eso me levante a esta hora… discúlpeme.

Chronos: Lo haría, pero sabe que la regla es que le debo poner un castigo… Una hora de Detención después de clase… que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Asuka: Okay Profesor Chronos. – Dijo muy tristemente y mirando hacia abajo.

Asuka se sienta cerca de Juudai, como al lado de Asuka había un lugar Juudai se apresuró y se sentó allí.

Juudai: Hola.

Asuka: Juudai! – Lo abrazo muy muy fuerte, tenía mucho felicidad en su rostro… pero luego se calmó

Juudai: no hagas eso! Casi me estrangulas –Dijo Juudai riendo, parecía feliz.

Asuka: ¿No estás enojado?

Juudai: Puede ser… pero no tienes la culpa de que me haya tardado tanto en hacer esto – Dijo Juudai, y luego de eso se acercó a la cara de Asuka, estaba a pocos centímetros de sus labios, hasta que por fin lo logro… fue un beso muy corto, pero lleno de emociones, y por suerte para ellos, el profesor Chronos no los vio.

Asuka: J-Ju-Juudai…

Juudai se veía animado y al parecer no tuvo vergüenza después del beso.

Juudai: Asuka, hace tiempo que se que hay algo en ti que me gusta… lo que no sabía era si me gustabas, aún sigo sin saber perfectamente que es lo que siento, pero solo te diré, que me vuelve loco algo de ti.

Asuka: J-Juudai… no se que decir.

Juudai: Mejor no digas nada, después no estare en el dormitorio, pero masomenos a las 17:00 ven al dormitorio, y hablamos tranquilos, ¿Te parece?

Asuka: Claro…

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba que Juudai podía irse y que Asuka debía quedarse en la academia, solo para ir al cuarto de detención por una hora.

Asuka se encontró con su hermano mayor… Fubuki.

Asuka: Fubuki? Que haces en detención?

Fubuki: ¿Me dices a mí? Lo raro es verte a ti en detención.

Asuka: bueno, de todas formas no importa… -Dijo Asuka, muy muy contenta.

Fubuki: Te ves alegre… ¿Paso algo con un chico llamado Juudai?

Asuka: ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

Fubuki: Tengo mis métodos.

Asuka: ##de seguro que él le dijo a Juudai lo que debía hacer, ya me parecía que a Juudai no se le hubiera ocurrido hacer eso##

Asuka: No importa, después de todo eso me confunde mucho más.

Fubuki: No te preocupes… ya sabrás que hacer.

Asuka: Ojalá que tengas razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Juudai iba a buscar a Johan, que debía darle el paquete al director… pero alguien se puso en su camino.

¿?: A donde crees que vas pequeño Juudai? –Se escuchó la voz de alguien, esa silueta era de un hombre vestido totalmente de negro y con una manta negra que cubría toda la cabeza, excepto el rostro.

Juudai: hm? ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Soy DarkInferno… Uno de los integrantes del grupo "8 Dagas Negras".

Juudai: ¿8 Dagas Negras? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

DarkInferno: Solo un Duelo.

Juudai: un Duelo de las sombras? – Pregunto Preocupado.

DarkInferno: No, solamente que apostaras una carta de tu deck, una tal "Yubel", si te gano me la darás, y si no, te dejare en paz, aunque no me ganaras así que eso no sucederá.

Juudai: Y si no acepto?

DarkInferno: Ya no tienes escapatoria.  
En ese momento se prendió en llamas todo alrededor de ellos, pero esas llamas eran de color violeta, lo cual hiso que Juudai se preocupara.

Juudai: Ok! Al Duelo.

Juudai: Puntos de Vida 8000-DarkInferno: puntos de vida 8000

Juudai: Yo saco!

Juego a Elemental Hero Stratos! Y activo su efecto! Con el traigo a mi mano al Elemental Hero Prisma. Juego una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

DarkInferno: Robo! Juego a mi monstuo llamado Dark Resonator… es un monstruo Cantante.

Juudai: ¿Cantante?

DarkInferno: Veo que estas muy desactualizado, aunque te entiendo, solo los 8 Dagas Negras tenemos a las Cartas Sincronicas.

Juudai: ¿Sincronicas? ¿Qué es eso?

DarkInferno: Ya lo veras.

Ahora juego una carta boca abajo.

Termino mi turno.

Juudai: Mi turno! Robo.

Primero juego a mi Elemental Hero Prisma! Ahora juego su efecto, y lanzare de mi deck al cementerio a el Elemental Hero Necroshade.

Ahora, Prisma ataca al Dark Resonator.

DarkInferno: Trampa activada! Compulsory Evacuation Device! Ahora tu prisma vuelve a tu mano.

Juudai: Eso no importa, porque ahora ataco con Stratos.

Puntos de vida de DarkInferno: 3500

Juudai: ¿Por qué estamos jugando con 4000 lp?

DarkInferno: Porque… TE HARE CONOCER LO FACÍL QUE PUEDEN BAJAR 4000 LP LOS SYNCHROS.

Juudai: Okay, no te esponjes.

DarkInferno: Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero te digo el efecto de Dark Resonator! Una vez por turno no puede ser destruido en Batalla.

Juudai: Okay. ## ¿Qué estará planeando? ##

DarkInferno: Juego! Ahora activo desde mi mano la carta Dark World Dealings.

Juudai: Okay, robo y descarto a el monstruo Neo Espacial Aqua Dolphin.

DarkInferno: No me interesa, porque yo robo y descarto a Silva, Warlord of Dark World, y por su efecto puedo convocarlo directamente al campo… Juudai, ahora veras lo que es una sincronización.

Afino a Dark Resonator que es un monstruo cantante junto a Silva, que es un monstruo de efecto y Hago a Enma! Dragon Red Demon! Ahora activo Su efecto! Y destruyo a todos los monstruos en posición de ataque, asi que Stratos es destruido.

Ahora Enma, ataca!.

Juudai: Juego mi trampa! Un héroe Emerge… Selecciona una carta de mi mano, y si es un monstruo puedo invocarlo, caso contrario deberé mandar esa carta al cementerio.

DarkInferno: Elijo la de la derecha.

Juudai: mala Decision… ¿Seguro que elijes esa?

DarkInferno: Si! No voy a caer en tus trucos mentales

Juudai: Por mi esta Bien! Juego a mi Neo Spacian Glow Moss

DarkInferno: Eso es lo que hice mal? Es patético, Enma, ataca a esa bola de mocos.

Juudai: No me gusta que llamen así a mis cartas, ahora jugare su efecto y te demostrare porque no es basura… roba una carta.

DarkInferno: Okay.

Juudai: Muestramela y veamos de que tipo es.

DarkInferno: Es un Monstruo.

Juudai: perfecto! Termina la fase de Batalla.

Juudai: Robo! ## Esto es peligroso, no quiero quedarme sin Yubel ##

Genial! Bueno, primero invoco a mi Elemental Hero Neos sin Sacrificio, ya que Necroshade esta en el cementerio.

Y no solo eso, lo equipo con Neos Force.

Puntos de Neos: 3300.

Neos Ataca!

DarkInferno: Juudai… sí que das pena… ahora cuando me toque revivire a Enma con esta carta -(Muestra Monster Reborn) y jugare a este monstruo (Armagedon Knight) jugare el efecto de Enma y estaras perdido.

Juudai: Jejeje, eso podrias hacerlo tranquilamente, salvó que hay un detalle, Cuando Elemental Hero Neos esta equipado con Neos forcé no solo gana 800 de Ataque, sino que cuando destruye a un monstruo en batalla inflije daño igual a la cantidad de puntos de ataque del oponente.

DarkInferno: Puede ser, pero aún así lo más probable es que cuando ataques con Glow Moss no saque una magia… todo depende de tu suerte.

Juudai: No exactamente.

DarkInferno: ¿Qué?

Juudai respondio confiado.

Juudai: Si tan solo piensas en robarme una carta estas demasiado ciego como para entender que no necesito suerte para ganar esto. Juego mi carta de magia Lightning Vortex, así que descarto a otro Elemental Hero Neos y destruyo a Enma, Y juego Miracle Contact, así que Devuelvo a el deck a Neos y A Aqua Dolphin y traigo al Campo a Aqua Neos.

DarkInferno: ##Jejejejeje, Al destruir a Enma y dejar mi campo vacio me dejo espacio para que Gorz entre al campo, solo falta que el ataque##

Juudai: u! casi lo Olvido, juego el efecto de Aqua Neos, descarto a mi elemental Hero Chispas para destruir una carta de tu mano, que es una de las tres que tienes, esa será… La carta de la derecha.

DarkInferno: ##El sabia que yo tenia Monster Reborn y Armagedon Knight, no debi haberlo hecho! Perdi..##

Juudai: Vamos neos y Aqua Neos, destruyan sus puntos de vida.

Puntos de vida DarkInferno: 0.

DarkInferno: Nos volveremos a ver otra vez Juudai y la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte.

Esa silueta pego un salto impresionante y se desvaneció en el aire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sé que prometí Lemmon, pero esperen un capítulo más, este se hiso más lago de lo usual, espero que les haya gustado… Jajjajaja, me gustó la idea de poner Synchros en los que atacaran a los chicos.

Ultima cosa: Si adivinan la pregunta que dare les dare un adelanto de el capitulo siguiente

¿Quién creen que va a aparecer en el próximo capitulo? Tiro opciones.

a)Edo

b)Ryo

c)O´Brian


	11. R y C Capitulo 11 (Lemmon Parte 1-2)

Capitulo 11 Reencuentros y confusiones

Advertencia! Capitulo incluye Lemmon. Si no quieres leerlo o eres muy pequeño simplemente espera, hare una adaptación más tarde.

Este capítulo se dividirá en dos partes, esta es la primera.

Ah! Y antes de que empieza a mostrarle la historia quiero decir unas palabras…

Me impresiona lo genial que es que por la pasión que tiene la gentes por la escritura (Y por Yugioh Jejeje) Se unan las personas desde cualquier parte del mundo… y me di cuenta hoy cuando vi que tenía Views desde Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Venezuela, Ecuador y hasta uno de China! (Este fue el que más me sorprendió) Sinceramente me pone muy contento el que la gente sea apasionada como yo por la escritura, y que de cualquier forma se conecte… Aclaro, sé que puede ser un chino que vive en Argentina, o un argentino que vive en China, pero ese alguien tiene cultura que viene del otro lado del mundo, y eso inspira e impresiona… Gracias a todos los que leen mi Fic y ojala que los que siga haciendo les gusten también.

Sin más palabras, Capitulo 11

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

IMAGEN GRABADA

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Juudai venia hacia el dormitorio Osiris… pero no se imaginaria con quien se encontraría.

¿?:Juudai!

Juudai:¿Quién es? Espera… O´Brian?

O´b (Abrevio porque es muy difícil escribirlo sin trabarte): Juudai! Escucha… corres peligro… debo esconderte.

Juudai: ¿De qué? Hablas de las 8 Dagas Negras?

O´b: Ojalá solo fueran ellas, escucha, debemos escondernos… hay muchas personas esperándote, no te combiene quedarte en tu dormitorio, consigue otro lugar.

Juudai: Vamos O´Brian, no pasara nada. –Dijo Juudai Confiado, sin esperar la siguiente reacción de su amigo.

O´B: Perdoname por hacer esto, pero lo necesitas.

Juudai: Qu-?

O´brian le dio un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente y lo llevo hasta el dormitorio Ra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Johan: ##No puedo creer que Juudai tarde tanto… mejor me tomare un baño##

Juudai se acercó al Estéreo y puso Música. watch?v=wf0OW9TIBoA

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Asuka pensaba en lo que paso con Juudai… Sonó el timbre y ella salió de detención y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio Osiris Red, donde supuestamente la esperaba Juudai.

Asuka llego al dormitorio, toco la puerta y como nadie le abrió miro por la ventana

Asuka:##las luces esta prendida y está sonando excesivamente alta la música, por lo menos es buena música.## - Asuka pasó, ya que Juudai siempre le permitía hacer eso.

Asuka:## Quiero ir al baño! Porque no fui antes? Bueno, después de todo no hay nadie##

Asuka toco la puerta del baño aun pensando que no había nadie. La música estaba tan alta que Johan no llego a escuchar el sonido ese.

Asuka, Confiada pensando que no había nadie entro! Y se resbalo con un Charco de agua.

Asuka escucho una voz.

¿?: asuka…

Asuka miro hacia arriba y solo vio el miembro de Johan a menos de 20 Centímetros de su cara.

Asuka: LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! – Johan agarro una toalla y se tapó.

Johan: ¿Q-Qu-Qué haces acá?

Asuka: Solo quería ir al baño!  
Johan:¡ ¿Conmigo adentro?!

Asuka: No Sabía que estabas aquí!

Johan: Y por qué no tocaste?

Asuka: Si que toque! Pero la música estaba muy alta, tal vez no me oíste!

Johan: Ahora entiendo porque estamos gritando! Bajale el Volumen a eso!

Asuka se acercó a el estéreo y lo apago.

Johan: Por favor no le cuentes a nadie de esto.

Asuka: Perdona! No quise verte el… bueno ya sabes…

Johan: el Mamuth ambar?

Asuka golpeo a Johan.

Asuka: Pervertido! De todas formas… Jajajajaja, el Mamut Ambar, Buen chiste.

Johan: Me estás diciendo que la tengo chica? Me ofendí!

Asuka: No estoy diciendo eso! Es más… estas bien Dotad- Asuka se tapó la boca… -¿POR QUÉ HIBAS A DECIR ESO!? ASUKA ERES UNA IDIOTA.##

Johan: Jajajajaja, no te pongas así en Shock… sé que era un chiste… eres medio inocente como para decir eso.

Asuka: ##Te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer… ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO ASUKA!… definitivamente estoy pervertida, Johan me lo pego jejeje## - Bueno Johan, Debo irme… y Juudai?

Johan: No sé, es raro que no haya venido aún.

Asuka: Okay, Adios y lo lamento.

Johan: No hay problema… Mamut no se ofendió jajaja

Asuka: que pervertido.

Asuka llego hasta su dormitorio… entro a la ducha y cuando quiso sacarse las bragas sintió algo húmedo (acá viene el Lemmon).

##¿Me… Moje?## - En ese momento Asuka recordó cuando quedo con la cara cerca del miembro de Johan. Asuka se comenzó a excitar y sintió la necesidad de usar sus manos…

##Por qué estoy haciendo esto?## Asuka se preguntaba, y no paraba de Gemir… solo sabía que debía tener sus dedos allí… primero uno… pero luego metió el segundo… y por último el tercero, mientras tanto en su cabeza solo podía pensar en mil y una formas de relaciones sexuales con Johan…

Estaba tan excitada que comenzó a decir cosas… mientras gemía se escuchaba – Johan, vente sobre mi- o – Johan, Dame eso… esto es mío…- mientras abría la boca como para tener un sexo oral real… estaba a punto de acabar… hasta que llego… tuvo el orgasmo más grande que había experimentado (por ahora) - ##Nunca, nunca me sentí así.. Es tan rico…## - luego de esto escucho el sonido de una puerta… Sheryl!

Sheryl: asuka? Estas aquí?

Asuka: Si Sheryl, estoy bañándome.

Sheryl: a mi no me mientas. Te estas tocando!

Asuka: ¿Qué? Sabes que yo no me toco –Mintió

Sheryl: lo se Jajajaja, Así vivirás como una monja toda tu vida.

Asuka: Jajajaja, nunca sería una monja… eso sería penoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Asuka solo se limitó a irse a su cuarto… aunque nuevamente pensó en lo sucedido con Johan… y nuevamente comenzó a tocarse… se volvió adicta a esa sensación… y eso tendrá mucho que ver en el capítulo siguiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin capítulo 11 y ya cumplí Con lemmon, aunque este no es el verdadero lemmon que quiero…

Solo díganme algo… Sexo Normal o Trio? Que prefieren leer? xD jajajajajaja


	12. R y C Capitulo 12(Lemmon Parte 2-2)

Capitulo 12 Reencuentros y Confusiones.

Aviso! CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMMON, OTRO DÍA HARE UNA ADAPTACIÓN

Por lo visto ahora todos quieren que ponga el Fucking Aviso Legal:

Yugioh gx no le pertenece a Sax123 y blablablá… ¿Suficiente?

También veo que todos ponen como una charla… lo vi en los fics de Lady Of Duel, ReySupremo, y de una chica que hablaba con Rei (Este en especial me dio mucha risa jejeje, despue sles digo como es su Nick) . bueno, probare haber si puedo ser sociable con un personaje fictiocio.

Asuka: Hola Sax

Sax123: Hola Asuka… puedo darte un abazo?

Asuka: emm, ¿Por Qué No?

. /search?um=1&newwindow=1&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=499&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=Makensei+y+Miu&oq=Makensei+y+Miu&gs_l=img.3...10794.15665.0.15..3247.4j9j7.20.0...0.0..1 c.1. .ulw8dwHjOQ4#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=U9mozos9EdNg-M%3A%3BjnJAxbBqLplRRM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% . %252F4bcf112af1f7e2a911fac8c70bcf0a01%252Ftumblr_m fwl7vN0MN1qcsesho1_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Ftagged%252Fma%252520kensei%3B500%3B375

Bueno, no puedo controlarme, mejor probare con otro personaje... es que Asuka es tan asjkdhfahfdghs

Este capítulo Sera primero una parte no Lemmon y después Lemmon… Lady Of duel, debo rechazar tu petición de trio ya que no se me ocurrió una foma xD jajajaa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

IMAGEN IMPRESA

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Juudai abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Kenzan tratando de despertarlo.

Kenzan: Juudai, por fin despertaste.

Juudai: ¿Kenzan? Que hago aquí?

Kenzan: no lo sé, tu dímelo! Me desperté y estabas durmiendo aquí

Juudai: O'Brien me golpeo, es lo único que recuerdo.

Kenzan O´Brien? Que hace en la Academia?

Juudai: Dijo que había algo que me asechaba.

Kenzan: No se que sea, pero tengo un mal presentimiento desde anteayer.

Juudai: Yo no, pero ahora no se… algo esta pasando. Casi lo olvido… EL PAQUETE, Debo pedírselo a Johan.

Kenzan: Yo voy contigo Sargento

Ambos salieron del dormitorio Ra, pero no se dieron cuenta de que algunas personas los estaban viendo.

Kenzan: Ehh, Juudai?

Juudai: ¿Qué pasa Kenzan?

Kenzan: Olvidamos sacarnos los Pijamas.

Esas personas que los veían eran solo alumnos que comenzaron a reír (¿Pensaron que pasaría algo peor no? xD)

Ambos se cambiaron y fueron hacia el dormitorio Osiris Red.

Juudai entro y vio a Johan Dormido, entonces lo despertó, Johan cayó desde la cama de arriba en la cual él estaba durmiendo.

Johan se despabilo.

Johan: ¿Juudai? ¿Dónde estabas? Te busque por todos lados ayer.

Juudai: Perdona, por alguna razón desperté en el dormitorio Ra.

Johan: Ok… ¿Qué necesitas?

Juudai: El paquete que te encargo el Rector.

Johan: Ahh! Nunca llego.

Juudai: ¿Nunca llego?

Kenzan: Esto me huele aún más a que hay problemas.

Johan: no se, yo espere y nunca llego.

Juudai: Bueno, iré a avisarle al Rector.

Kenzan: Voy contigo.

Juudai: Ok, ¿Vienes Johan?  
Johan: no, estoy un poco cansado… son las 12.00 A.m y yo seguía en mi cama durmiendo hasta que me despertaste, así que puedes ver que estoy exhausto.

Juudai: Okay.

Ambos fueron a la academia para avisar que el paquete nunca llego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asuka Se levantó y lo primero que pensó fue en ir a ver a sus dos personas favoritas.

Sheryl: Hola Asuka…

Asuka: Hola Sheryl…

Sheryl: Te noto cansada.

Asuka: no, no lo estoy, simplemente estoy medio adormilada, me quede despierta hasta tarde…

Sheryl: Ok, de todas formas no importa, a donde vas?

Asuka: Solo quiero ir a caminar (##Si, Claro… como no##) –Dijo la rubia tocando su cabello.

Sheryl: ¿Po Qué me mientes Asuka?

Asuka: ¿Qué? Yo no estoy mintiendo – Dijo con una voz muy estúpida.

Sheryl: Ambas sabemos que cuando mientes juegas con tu cabello… ¿vas a ir a ver a Johan y A Juudai no?

Asuka: Me rindo… me descubriste.

Sheryl: Okay… en un rato voy para allá, Ojó con lo que haces.

Asuka: No hare nada! Pervertida!

Sheryl: Ayer te vi pequeña pervertida, mejor lávate las manos antes de ir.

Asuka: ##Hija de puta##

Asuka se fue hacía el dormitorio Osiris Red…

Toc Toc!

Johan: pasa.

Asuka: Hola Johan

Johan estaba en el sillón viendo TV.

Johan: Hola Asuka… ¿Cómo estas?

Asuka: Bien… ¿Qué estas viendo?

Johan: es un programa donde celebridades se tiran a una piscina, sinceramente es muy aburrido.

Asuka: … Johan…

Johan: ¿Qué pasa Asuka?

Asuka: En verdad, creo que me gustas.

Johan: Asuka, creo que también me gustas…

Ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente… Johan la levanto y se acercaron a el cuarto que tenía la cama de Manjoume (Era gigante)

Johan y Asuka se recostaron allí y lucharon por el dominio del beso, Obviamente lo gano Johan.

Asuka Comenzo a tocar todo el cuerpo de Johan y a sacarle el uniforme que tenía…

Johan paro por un segundo viendo las intenciones de Asuka, pero se rindió y siguió… Entonces tomo el uniformo de asuka y lo comenzó a desabrochar, mientras le daban besos en el cuello… Asuka gemía con tan agradable sensación, al término de que ambos sacaron sus uniformes Asuka comenzó a retirarle los pantalones a Johan, Johan solo atino a Quitarle el Brasier dejando al aire lo increíbles pechos de Asuka… el comenzó a tocar sus Senos y prosiguió a chupar el seno derecho, mientras que tocaba el izquierdo…

Asuka Gemía como nunca antes… y solo atino a tocar los boxers de Johan donde se encontraba su miembro… Johan al entender que esto se ponía enserio, freno.

-Asuka, ¿encerio quieres hacer esto?- Pegunto Johan.

-Claro que quiero… y más si es contigo- Asuka respondió seductoramente.

-Pues entonces prepárate – Johan respondio con una mirada pervetida.

Ambos se sacaron lo poco que le quedaba de Ropa y quedaron totalmente desnudos…

Asuka Abrio sus piernas.

-¿Es tu primera vez? – pregunto Johan

-Si… pero tranquilo… Solo hasme un favor –Dijo Asuka

-¿Cuál?

-Ve despacio

Johan Comenzo a reír.

-Esta también es mi pimera vez.

-Bueno… ven-Dijo Asuka muy seductoramente.

Johan Comenzó a Introducir su Pene dentro de la Vagina de Asuka, A Ambos le dolia mucho… Asuka gemío muy fuerte

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Johan

-Ya esta, ya se calmara, tu sigue –Dijo Asuka con lagrimas en los ojos.

Entonces Johan comenzó a hacer un leve movimiento desde adelante hacia atrás y viceversa…

Asuka comenzó a gemir, pero ya no por dolor, sino por satisfacción, entonces ella comenzó a seguirle el juego a Johan y comenzó a moverse arrastrándose en la cama, desde atrás hacia adelante y viceversa, al ritmo de Johan…

Asuka y Johan estaban teniendo la mejor experiencia de su vida…

-Me vengo-Grito Johan.

-Tu sigue… sigue –Pidio Asuka

-espera, no está bien-Dijo Johan dejando de lado las relaciones sexuales y sacando su miembro de la vagina de Asuka.

-¿Por Qué te detuviste?-

-No puedo hacer esto, te arruinare la vida si sigo así… -Johan comenzó a vestirse.

-Johan, Yo quiero que lo hagas…-

-No puedo, somos jóvenes, no podemos cuidar a un niño y no puedo arruinarle así la vida a mi mejor amigo- Dijo Johan totalmente serio

-Pero Johan, Yo te amo… quiero tener un bebe contigo, quiero formar una familia y no me importa que piense Juudai-Contesto Asuka, pero la respuesta que escucharía la haría cambiar de idea.

-No me amas… No quieres tener un bebe conmigo, no quieres formar una familia… Solo te estas engañando a ti misma… sabes que todo lo que dijiste lo sientes por Juudai, no por mí. ¡Juudai debe ser el que este contigo, no Yo!-

Asuka quedo paralizada, y solo atinó a decir.

-Tal vez tengas razón… creo que es hora de que me vaya, adiós Johan-

Asuka salio del dormitorio pensando seriamente en lo que dijo Johan…

##¿El tendrá razón? ¿Sera que solo quise olvidarme de Juudai? Ya no sé qué pensar##

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del Capítulo 12, Ojalá les aya gustado, denme ideas para el próximo Cap!

Sax: Ahh! Y por Favor… Reviews!

Asuka: No deberías pedir como un mendigo Reviews.

Sax: Callate ninfómana


	13. Reencuentros y Confusiones Capitulo 13

Hola! Tarde lo siento! Ya saben como soy pero bueno… Capitulo 13 : ¿Qué hiciste qué?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aclaración, Este capitulo no contiene Lemmon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Johan salío del dormitorio…

##¿Qué Hice?! Soy un idiota… No entiendo! Porque hice eso? Maldita Asuka! Me llenas de cosas la cabeza! Ya no se ni que pensar##

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Juudai y Kenzan se dirigían a la oficina de el Rector.

¿?: Hola Hola! Juudai, tanto tiempo… aún sigues con tu sueño de ser el mejor?

Juudai: Edo!

Edo: Hola Juudai, Hola Kenzan… ¿Cómo están?

Juudai: Bien

Kenzan: Estamos bien, gracias, ¿Cómo estas tu?

Edo: Muy bien, vine porque debo hablar con el Rector…

Juudai: nosotros también, vamos!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rector: ## Dios, aún no llega el paquete, esto esta muy mal.##

Toc Toc! –Sono la puerta.

Rector: Pase

Juudai abrió la puerta.

Rector: Hola Juudai, Trajiste lo que te pedí?

Juudai: no, Johan dijo que nunca llego ese paquete.

Edo entro y habló.

Edo: ¿Hablan de este paquete? – Dijo Edo sacando un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo.

Rector: ese mismo… ¿Dónde fue que lo conseguiste?

Edo: Es una historia rara, un hombre estaba caminando y fue atacado por dos personas, yo lo salvé, pero estaba malherido y me dio este paquete, me dijo que lo lleve a la academia de duelos, obvio que antes lleve al hombre al hospital.

Rector: No sabes quienes lo atacaron?

Edo: no, solo sé que era muy de noche, nos persiguieron mucho tiempo hasta que los perdimos de vista… no pude ver sus caras.

Juudai: Rector, ¿Qué es ese paquete exactamente?

Rector: no pensaba decirles, pero creo que es hora de que se enteren… Hace 5 años, el año en que Juudai entro en la escuela hubo un grupo que amenazaron con destruir la Academia, porque tenían en su poder lo que hay en este paquete, y si no le dábamos a las 3 bestias sagradas… usarían esto para destruir la Academia y todo lo demás… todo el mundo, Entonces alguien tomo el paquete mientras nos decían todo, nunca se supo quién, pero por contactos que tengo, descubrimos la localización de esto- El Rector abre el paquete y se Juudai se encontró con una carta.

Juudai: ¿Qué carta es?

Rector: Es el monstruo más poderoso, cuyo poder iguala al de Exodia… Pero para hacerlo necesitas una combinación muy rara. Se llama " Blunder, La aurora eclipsada" Y solo se puede hacer mediante una fusión con una carta especifica, y dos monstruos específicos, esos dos monstruos solo existen 1 de cada 1, intenta adivinar cuales son.

Juudai: ¿Por qué podría saber cuales so- Juudai se detuvo –Espere! No me diga que se necesita a Yubel

Rector: Exacto, ahora adivina el otro monstruo.

Juudai: aurora ehhh… mmmhhh, AH! No me diga que también se necesita al Rainbow Dragon….

Rector: Lo entendiste. Su poder es impresionante y no se puede usar con tan solo la polymerization… Tambien se necesita otra carta especifica, aún no sabemos cual es, ya que por alguna razón en la carta no lo especifica… solo dice que se puede hacer con una carta… pero el nombre de ella esta tapado con algo, lo mandare al laboratorio para ver que puede ser y como sacarlo.

Juudai: Muy bien… le dire a Johan que este preparado para cualquier cosa y que este atentó.

Rector: Buena suerte Juudai.

Ambos se fueron, Kenzan y Edo decían que querían comer y por primera vez Juudai dijo que no iría.

Kenzan: ¿Tienes fiebre o qué? ¿No quieres comer sargento?

Edo: Kenzan tiene razón, no eres tú sin comida

Juudai: no importa ahora, debo ver a Johan

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

##Quien lo diría…. Perdi mi virginidad con una chica así… Sinceramente tendría que estar feliz, pero no es así… ¡hice todo Mal!##

Juudai: Johan! –Grito Juudai tratando de que su amigo lo viera.

Johan se despertó de todos sus pensamientos

Johan: J-Juudai…. Holaaa – Dijo muy nervioso.

Juudai: ¿Qué pasa?

Johan: Nada….

Juudai: ¿Me ganaste con Asuka no es así? Cuentame… cuanto tiempo duro el beso.

Johan: no es eso… debo decirte algo.

Juudai: Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

Johan: Prometeme que no te enojaras.

Juudai: Ok, no lo haré

Johan: Seguro?

Juudai: Mientras no hayas vendido mis cartas por mercado libre no me enojaré.

Johan: Bueno… Yo… yo… TUVE SEXO CON ASUKA!

Juudai quedo paralizado.

Juudai: ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ!?

Johan: recuerda lo que dijiste! No te enojarías!

Juudai: Como para no enojarme! Idiota! –Juudai golpeo a Johan en el rostro.

Johan: ¿Qué te pasa idiota!? –Respondió con otro golpe.

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse… pero luego de mucho ambos cayeron muy golpeados.

Johan: J-Juudai… lo lamentó, no quiero entrometerme más… no puedo seguir haciendo esto… no quiero que nos peleemos… eres mi mejor amigo, dejare de hablar con Asuka.

Juudai: Oye… no dejes de hablar con Asuka, eres mi mejor amigo también, perdona por el golpe… estaba muy enojado.

Johan: me di cuenta.

Juudai: tengo una pregunta.

Johan: ¿Cuál?

Juudai: ¿Qué se siente?

Johan: Dolor… mucho dolor

Juudai: Enserio? Y Asuka que sintió?

Johan: espera… no hablas del golpe de recién?

Juudai: Eres un idiota, no tienes remedio jajajaja.

Ambos rieron y se fueron al dormitorio Rojo.

Johan: El aurora que?

Juudai: Blunder, La aurora Eclipsada.

Johan: Se supone que eso se hace con Yubel Y Rainbow Dragon? Que extraño, nunca escuche de el.

Juudai: Es una carta única y tiene tanto poder que se mide con Exodia.

Johan: Con Exodia?!

Juudai: Si! Y nos están buscando porque desean a Blunder, Yubel y Rainbow Dragon…

Johan: Nos buscan? Quienes?

Juudai: Es verdad! No te conté… Un hombre me ofreció un duelo pero si perdía debía darle a mi Yubel, Se supone que es parte de una organización llamada las 8 Dagas Negras o algo así…

Johan: Le ganaste no?

Juudai: si, Yubel está sana y salva, aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque seguramente más vendrán a buscar a nuestros monstruos.

Johan: Ok… debemos estar alerta.

Juudai: Si! Es un problema, sinceramente no fue algo facíl pero bueno, hay que tener mucho cuidado. Casi lo olvido… Tienen monstruos raros.

Johan: Raros? Como raros?

Juudai: Se les llama Synchros… Son sumamente poderosos y por suerte no me destrozo con uno de esos.

Johan: Ok, los tendre en cuenta, ahora creo que es hora de dormir.

Juudai: Tienes razón, son las 1:00 A.m y mañana es la graduación de Kenzan.

Johan: Es verdad! Los días pasaron volando.

Juudai: Bueno, en fin, buenas noches

Johan: Buenas noches!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fin Capitulo 13! Capitulo 14 Graduación… espero que les aya gustado el cap 13 y que quieran ver el 14 que lo subiré hoy o mañana, suerte!


	14. Reencuentros y Confusiones Capitulo 14

Reencuentros y confusiones capítulo 14

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bueno, se que estuve mucho tiempo sin subir nuevos capítulos, les explico lo que paso:

Bueno, un día se me bloqueo la Netbook, y por alguna razón cuando la desbloquearon se deslogueo la cuenta (o como mierda se diga), cuando quise entrar puse la contraseña, no funcionaba, estuve aproximadamente 2 horas cambiando y combinando mayúsculas, minúsculas, números y colores y todo lo que se les ocurra, no funcionaba, me enoje y trate de crearme una nueva, no me dejaba no sé porque razón, bueno. después de putear po meses (No sé cuánto estuve ausente, mucho creo xD) La muy hija de su mamá me dejo entrar y bueno, acá estoy trayéndoles de nuevo esta rara y loca visión de lo que me gustaría que fuera yugioh xD bueno, sigamos con la historia!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

GRADUACIÓN CANCELADA

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Juudai: tengo una pregunta.

Johan: ¿Cuál?

Juudai: ¿Qué se siente?

Johan: Dolor… mucho dolor

Juudai: Enserio? Y Asuka que sintió?

Johan: espera… no hablas del golpe de recién?

Juudai: Eres un idiota, no tienes remedio jajajaja.

Ambos rieron y se fueron al dormitorio Rojo.

Johan: El aurora que?

Juudai: Blunder, La aurora Eclipsada.

Johan: Se supone que eso se hace con Yubel Y Rainbow Dragon? Que extraño, nunca escuche de el.

Juudai: Es una carta única y tiene tanto poder que se mide con Exodia.

Johan: Con Exodia?!

Juudai: Si! Y nos están buscando porque desean a Blunder, Yubel y Rainbow Dragon…

Johan: Nos buscan? Quienes?

Juudai: Es verdad! No te conté… Un hombre me ofreció un duelo pero si perdía debía darle a mi Yubel, Se supone que es parte de una organización llamada las 8 Dagas Negras o algo así…

Johan: Le ganaste no?

Juudai: si, Yubel está sana y salva, aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque seguramente más vendrán a buscar a nuestros monstruos.

Johan: Ok… debemos estar alerta.

Juudai: Si! Es un problema, sinceramente no fue algo facíl pero bueno, hay que tener mucho cuidado. Casi lo olvido… Tienen monstruos raros.

Johan: Raros? Como raros?

Juudai: Se les llama Synchros… Son sumamente poderosos y por suerte no me destrozo con uno de esos.

Johan: Ok, los tendré en cuenta, ahora creo que es hora de dormir.

Juudai: Tienes razón, son las 1:00 A.m y mañana es la graduación de Kenzan.

Johan: Es verdad! Los días pasaron volando.

Juudai: Bueno, en fin, buenas noches

Johan: Buenas noches!

Día hermoso, con un rayo de luz atravesando las cortinas de el sucio dormitorio Osiris, con Juudai y Johan totalmente dormido, con cucarachas pasando por el costado de sus caras. En Fin, ya estaban bien acostumbrados a eso, en estos últimos 7 días pasaron días raros, geniales y locos.

Ya era el día por el cual vinieron, ¡La Graduación!

Toc, Toc! – Sonó la puerta.

Juudai, en ropa interior abrió la puerta y vio a Asuka, quien se puso roja.

-Lo siento, no mires, ya me cambio- Dijo Juudai que se tapó y se alejó de la puerta hacia un punto donde no alcanzaba la vista de Asuka.

-Em, Juudai, debo decirte algo- Asuka estaba nerviosa, pero debía decirle lo que paso.

-Tranquila, ahora hablamos – Juudai sabía de qué hablaba.

El termino de cambiarse y salieron a la costa de la academia.

-Asuka, Sé que paso, no es necesario que me digas- Le dijo Juudai, que la tomo de la mano.

Ella se puso roja.

-¿E-en-enserio?- Preguntó.

-Johan me lo contó, pero sigo sin entender algo, ¿por qué no hicieron algo menos… menos, no sé cómo decirlo, algo que no afecte tanto como puede hacerlo eso?-

-No sé, fue un momento raro.- Contestó Asuka

-¿usaron, ya sabes… Protección?- preguntó.

-Emmm…-

-¡No me digas que no usaron protección!- Grito Juudai.

-No! No había de donde sacar protección!- Contestó Asuka, era un momento muy muy incómodo.

-Asuka, Johan es mi amigo y no soportaría hacerle daño, pero quiero decirte algo. No soporto más! Te… te quiero! Te quiero como a nadie y me siento totalmente vacío, más sabiendo que sentís algo por Johan, más sabiendo que yo te gustaba, porque… ¿te gustaba cierto?-

Juudai entro en un modo de desesperación, y ante la falta de respuesta de Asuka (que había quedado tartamudeando) Juudai se acercó rápidamente y la beso.

Se separaron.

-Juudai, no entiendo nada, por favor aléjate de mí, por lo menos hasta que las cosas se resuelvan.-

-pero, Asuka…-

-Es enserio Juudai, no quiero estar así.- Asuka se dio vuelta y salió corriendo.-

*aparece espíritu de Yubel*

-¿No salio como esperabas no?-

-Sinceramente pensé que la recuperaría con eso.- Juudai le contesto a Yubel.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y fueron al dormitorio Osiris

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Johan se había ido a caminar al notar la ausencia de su compañero, además tenía mucho en que pensar.

-¿hm?, ¿qué es ese sonido? Parecería que alguien llora.- se preguntó Johan.

Él se acercó hacia un acantilado y vio en la playa tras unas rocas a Asuka, el bajo por una inclinación al costado del precipicio.

-¿Asuka?- trato de llamar la atención de la chica.

-Lo que me faltaba! ¿Ahora tú también vienes a volverme loca?-

-Oye! Yo no hice nada, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Johan, Sabes que me pasa! No entiendo, me gustas tú, me gusta Juudai, Juudai no me quiere, Juudai me quiere, tuve sexo contigo, cuando amaba a Juudai, bese a Juudai cuando te amaba a ti, no puedo pensar en nada, estoy haciendo todo al revés, ¡no quiero más esto! La vida era más fácil cuando los juegos de cartas eran lo único que me importaban.- Grito y se desahogó Asuka.

-Asuka, eres una chica genial, y estas pasando por cosas muy confusas y te entiendo…-Dijo con ternura Johan, que luego se acercó para besarla.

-Espera! No se te ocurra besarme.-

-Veo que es verdad que estas muy mal, bueno, ¿quieres que te deje sola?-

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor, gracias por escucharme.-

-Denada Asuka. Nos vemos.-

A la vuelta Johan se encontró algo que nunca había visto, un faro en medio de la isla, esa parte nunca la había visto.

Por alguna razón Carbunco Rubi comenzó a correr y Johan lo siguió, ambos subiendo el faro, pero en ese momento Carbunco queda totalmente calmado, ambos ven a Rescue Cat, el espíritu de monstruo.

-Sheryl, ¿estás aquí?- Grito Johan, asimilando que como estaba el gato de rescate estaría su ama.

Una figura se asomó por la puerta del faro.

-Hola Johan, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien… un tanto confundido.- contestó el peliazul.

-¿Asuka?-

-¿Cómo rayos te enteraste?- preguntó Johan.

-te sorprendería mi facilidad para enterarme de las cosas, por ejemplo de lo que hicieron con ella.-

Johan se puso rojo como un tomate.

-tranquilo, no digo nada.- Sheryl y Johan Charlaron durante un largo rato, y Johan cada vez se metía más en la charla.-

-Bueno Johan, es hora de que me valla, ya tengo que cambiarme para la graduación.-

-Si, yo también-

En ese momento una voz se escucha desde los parlantes dispersados en la isla.

-"Queridos Alumnos. Les informamos que el baile de graduación queda suspendido hasta nuevo aviso, favor de presentarse en mi oficina mañana a esta misma hora, los alumnos que deberán estar presentes son:

Juudai Yuki

Johan Andersen

Asuka Tenjoin

Sheryl Tenjoin

Muchas Gracias"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fin Capitulo 14, Ojalá les haya gustado, Les doy un adelanto del próximo? Duelos, duelos, duelos.

*Entra Lady of Duel*

Sax: Se puede saber que rayos haces aquí?

Lady Of Duel: no lo se, me metiste sin preguntarme a tu serie, así que tu dime.

Sax: Ahhh lo recuerdo, quiero que traigas de nuevo a los chibis Johan, Rumia y Juudai… sin ellos no es lo mismo el Chibi teatro, por cierto, odiamos a Fubuki! Maten a Chibi Fubuki.

En Fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, adiós a todos


	15. Reencuentros y Confusiones Capitulo 15

Reencuentros y Confusiones capitulo 15!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

PLUMAS DE JOYERIA

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-"Queridos Alumnos. Les informamos que el baile de graduación queda suspendido hasta nuevo aviso, favor de presentarse en mi oficina mañana a esta misma hora, los alumnos que deberán estar presentes son:

Juudai Yuki

Johan Andersen

Asuka Tenjoin

Sheryl Tenjoin

Muchas Gracias"

-Al Parecer nos llaman- Le dijo Johan a Sheryl

-Sí, lástima que se suspendió el baile, de todas formas no tenía con quien ir-

-¿Nadie te invito?- Pregunto el Peliazul

-Sí, pero ninguna persona que me llame la atención, no es por engreída ni nada sino que los que me invitaron eran un poco… babosos.-

-Pues, son babosos porque les gusta la gente linda, como tu- *¿porque dije eso? Parezco un necesitado-

-Jajajajaja, deja de decir idioteces,

, No soy linda, ahora… ¿qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó Sheryl

-No lo sé, vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre.

-Okay, vamos-

(Vuelve el Script, es más cómodo escribir con Script)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En la habitación de Asuka.

Toc! Sonó un golpe en la ventana, lo cual era raro ya que estaba en el tercer piso.

Asuka: **¿Qué fue eso?** - Asuka se dio vuelta y vio en la ventana a Juudai.

Juudai: ¿me abres? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Asuka se acercó a la ventana y abrió, Juudai estaba sobre un árbol.

Asuka: ¿Qué quieres Juudai?

Juudai: Quiero que hablemos, ¿podemos volver a como éramos antes?

Asuka: ¿Cómo a como éramos antes?

Juudai: escucha, no me importa si somos novios o eres la novia de Johan, quiero que seamos amigos, no soporto más el hecho de que no podamos hablar. ¿Qué te parece?

Asuka: Juudai… estoy muy confundida por el momento, prefiero estar un tiempo y luego vemos ¿okay?

Juudai: Pensé que entenderías, háblame cuando estés lista.

Asuka: Espera Juudai – Quiso llamar la atención del Osiris pero él ya se había ido

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya eran las 21:30 y estaban todos en sus dormitorios.

Juudai: Johan, crees que el baile se haya suspendido por las dagas negras?

Johan: probablemente, ¿Era muy bueno con el que te enfrentaste?

Juudai: sinceramente no, pero tenía cartas geniales, en su segundo turno me jugo un monstruo "synchro" llamado Enma, tenía 3000 puntos de ataque y destruía a todos los monstruos en posición de ataque excepto a él, era muy fuerte.

Johan: Ok, ¿se supone que nos buscaran para sacarnos nuestras cartas no?

Juudai: así parece.

Johan: Siempre las cosas malas nos pasan a nosotros, bueno es hora de dormir.

Juudai: Ok, adiós.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los chicos se despertaron y fueron a la oficina del Rector como él había pedido, se encontraron con Asuka Y Sheryl.

Rector: Bueno, veo que todos vinieron, deben preguntarse porque están aquí.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Rector: Bueno, les contare una historia.

Hace 7 años, el padre original de Sheryl que era un gran amigo mío, se enteró de la existencia de las bestias de Cristal de Johan. Él se volvió un apasionado por ellas, en especial por el Rainbow Dragon.

Su investigación lo llevo a visitar las ruinas de Grecia, justo en el coliseo destruido que aparece en la imagen de la carta: Ancient City, Rainbow Ruins.

Juudai: y eso que tiene que ver?

Rector: Deja que siga contando.

Él me conto una vez que en ese momento tuvo una visión en la cual un hombre todo tapado le dio mostraba 3 cartas y una lápida, Esas cartas eran Yubel, Blunder y una carta de hechizo que hasta ayer desconocíamos, mientras que la lápida era la del Rainbow Dragon. Ese hombre dijo que el conserve a Blunder en su poder y que la proteja, mientras que Yubel y la lápida del Rainbow Dragon serían mandados a un lugar donde los que deberían conservarlos las encuentren.

Mientras que la tercera carta era la carta que fusionaría al Yubel y al Rainbow Dragon para crear a Blunder, ya pudimos confirmar que esa carta se llama Polimerización Crepuscular. Se supone que se encuentra aquí en la academia y solo podía ser encontrada por el padre de Sheryl, pero teniendo en cuenta que el falleció la única persona capaz de encontrarlo serías tú – Dijo señalando a Sheryl – El problema es que hay una organización llamada "las 8 Dagas negras" que buscan estas cartas, necesitamos que cada uno de ustedes 4 cuide una, si no quieren ser parte de esto no están obligados, pero tengan en cuenta que de todas formas los buscaran.

Juudai: Yo le entro.

Johan: Somos dos.

Sheryl: Yo también.

Asuka: lo haría, ¿pero que carta tendría que cuidar?

Rector: Tú cuidaras a Blunder, La aurora eclipsada.

Asuka: Entendido.

Rector: pueden retirarse.

Todos se fueron por su camino, Sheryl estaba mirando fijamente al suelo mientras caminaba para tratar de encontrar la carta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¿?: Llego tu hora BlackFeather.

BlackFeather: por supuesto mi amo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ambos chicos estaban yendo al dormitorio Osiris pero algo los detuvo.

Un hombre vestido de negro, alto y con una voz muy rara les corto el paso.

¿?: Hola Jóvenes, ¿cuál de ustedes dos tendrá el honor de luchar contra mí?

Johan: ¿quién eres?

¿?: Soy BlackFeather, uno de los integrantes de las ocho dagas negras.

Johan: Pues yo seré tu adversario.

Comienzo del Duelo:

BlackFeather 4000 Lp – 4000 Lp Johan.

Johan: ¿Por Qué jugamos solo con 4000 puntos?

BlackFeather: Para que sufras rápido el poder de los Synchros.

Juudai: ¡Son de los que te hable Johan! ¡Ten mucho cuidado!

Johan: bueno! Juego mi Mamuth Ambar y lo equipo con Crystal Release lo que lo deja con 2500 puntos de atk, ahora juego 2 cartas boca abajo, juego Cristal Tree y termino mi turno.

BlackFeather: Mi turno! Juego mi carta de hechizo Black WhirldWing y juego a Bora la Lanza, ahora como mi monstruo tiene 1700 puntos puedo sacar de mi deck y traer a mi mano a Gale El torbellino! El cual por invocación especial entra al campo. Ahora juego el efecto de Gale y divido los puntos de ataque del Mamut.

Ahora Bora ataca a Mamut Ambar!

Johan: espera! Juego mi trampa: Magic Cilinders.

Puntos de Vida BlackFeather: 2300

BlackFeather: No importa, Gale Ataca!

Puntos de Vida Johan: 3950.

Johan: Ahora mi mamut se va a la zona de cartas magia y trampa y mi carta cristal Release pone al Pegaso Zaphiro en el mismo lugar, mientras que Cristal Tree gana 2 contadores.

BlackFeather: todavía no termino mi turno!

Juudai: o no, aquí viene el Synchro.

Blackfeather: tu amigo lo capto rápido, Ahora mando al cementerio a Gale y a Bora e invoco a el Blackwing Armor Master!

Johan: wow! Eso sí que es un monstruo.

Bueno, me toca. Uso Cristal Tree y traigo a la Gata Amatista y a la tortuga Esmeralda y Juego cristal Promise, con esto invoco a mi tortuga en posición de defensa, termino mi turno.

BlackFeather: estas perdido Niño, juego a Blizzard The Far North, y taigo a Bora, ahora los Sincronizo y traigo a Blackwing Armed Wing

Ahora Armed Wing ataca a su tortuga Esmeralda!

Juego su efecto, suma 500 de atk e inflige la diferencia.

Puntos de vida Johan: 3150.

Ahora Armor Master ataca directamente!

Puntos de Vida: 650.

Johan: oh mierda, esto está muy mal.

**Por Favor deck, no me falles ahora, no quiero perder al Rainbow Dragon y mucho menos mi vida** ¡Robo! Perfecto. Juego mi hechizo! Dark Hole, y tus dos Synchros son mandados al cementerio.

Por si fuera poco juego Cristal Beacon y con esto juego a mi Carbunco Rubi, que me deja jugar a: Mamuth Ambar, Pegaso Saphiro, Gata Amatista y Tortuga Esmeralda! ahora estas indefenso y el combinado de los puntos de ataque de mis monstruos es de 5600.

Ataquen bestias de Cristal!

BlackFeather: ¿Cómo puede ser? Venció a mis Synchros? NOOOOO!

Puntos de Vida BlackFeather: 0

Ganador: Johan.

FIN DEL DUELO.

BlackFeather cayó al suelo y desapareció.

Juudai: Johan! Estas bien amigo?

Johan: Si, no puedo creer lo doloroso que es un juego de las sombras.

Juudai: Tuve varios de esos, así que no te quejes, ven, vamos a la enfermería a que te curen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fin Del Capítulo 15: Plumas de Joyería.

Pregunta: ¿Qué les gustaría que pase en el siguiente capitulo?

A) Más de Asuka y los Chicos.

B) La vida de Sheryl y algún chico que se vaya enamorando

C) Kenzan, Sho y Manjoume con Johan y Juudai en una noche viendo los vestuarios de las chicas? Eso me gustaría mucho, elijan la "C" Jajaja J

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo en especial me costó mucho para imaginar una forma de que los Increíbles Blackwings puedan perder contra los modestos Crystal Beast.


	16. Reencuentros y Confusiones Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16: Reencuentros y confusiones.

….

**DÍA DE CONFESIONES**

…

Bueno, este capítulo se me ocurrió porque estábamos con unos amigos jugando a las preguntas y bueno, me pareció una buena idea para boludear un rato, esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia.

Otra Cosa, va a ser un poco corto.

**NO SOY PROPIETARIO DE YU-GI-OH GX NI DE LOS PERSONAJES DEL MISMO, SI FUERA ASÍ PROBABLEMENTE JUUDAI Y ASUKA YA TENDRIAN UN BEBE Y EL MAZO DE LOS CRYSTAL BEAST SERÍA META.**

….

"¡Qué lindo día!" Pensó para su misma Sheryl, mientras estaba en su parte del bosque, en el que llamaba "su lugar en el mundo" ella siempre se sintió más cómoda cerca de los animales que de las personas.

"¡Sheryl! Hola." La interrumpió una voz, mientras ella escribía canciones, como solía hacer en aquel lugar.

"Hola Johan, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó la chica, que estaba muy desconcentrada ese día, pensando en sus cosas.

"Solo vine a caminar, pero al parecer tu no, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Respondió, mientras se sentaba junto a ella y veía la libreta.

"¿Es una canción?" El chico la llenaba de preguntas.

"Si, aquí vengo a escribir, pero por alguna razón hoy estoy medio distraída"

"De todas formas es buena, creo que la próxima traigo mi guitarra y le ponemos música, Je" Comentó Johan.

"Me encantaría" Dijo con un tonó dulce.

Al cabo de un rato de hablar llego Juudai.

"Johan, te estaba buscando" dijo.

"Pues ya estás aquí, me encontraste" le contestó al Ex – Osiris Red.

Ya estaba obscureciendo y los chicos prendieron una fogata.

"¿Qué quieren hacer?" Preguntó Juudai.

"No lo sé, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos un juego?" Sugirió la chica que estaba mirando fijamente la libreta.

"¿Un juego? ¿Cómo cuál?"

"Un juego de preguntas, ya saben, yo le pregunto a Juudai, Juudai le pregunta a Johan, Johan a mi o como quieran, o simplemente elegimos a quien se le pregunta."

"Yo juego."

"Yo también."

"Bueno, empieza Sheryl" Dijo Juudai

"Muy bien"

"Bueno, Johan: ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?"

"Em… mi primer beso fue a los 12 años, estaba con una chica tan alta que me tuve que subir a un ladrillo para besarla."

Los dos restantes comenzaron a reír

"¿Qué es tan gracioso? Juudai no puedes reírte que tu primer beso fue este año."

"JAJAJAJAJA, ¿En serio fue este año?" Preguntó Sheryl.

"no da gracia, bueno, me toca. Sheryl, ¿con cuántos chicos diferentes saliste?"

"Emmm… con 2, podría decirse que tres, pero no fue nada oficial."

"¿Entonces eres facíl?" – Pregunto Juudai.

"Juudai, solo tú eres tan idiota como para tener 17 años y no haber tenido pareja" – Le dijo Johan

"Oye oye, yo hasta estuve comprometido con Asuka, no sabía lo que era pero estuve comprometido"

"¿Estás seguro de saberlo ahora?" – Pregunto Sheryl.

"No en realidad."

Todos comenzaron a reír ante la respuesta del moreno.

"bueno, me toca preguntar. Juudai" "¿Si pudieras transar con Asuka, lo harías?"

"¿Qué es transar?" – Pregunto Juudai, que derrochaba inocencia en cada respuesta que daba.

"o por favor, ¿no sabes que es transar? Tu inocencia supera los límites" – Le dijo Sheryl, pero luego explico.

"Transar es dar un beso con lengua"

"Ahhh! Si es por eso supongo que sí, pero ella está muy rara, no sé qué le pasa, desde que perdió la virginidad con Johan no quiere hablarme."

"¿Perdió la virginidad? ¿Contigo?" Preguntó exaltada "¡Fubuki te violara!" – Dijo con un tono exagerado.

"¡Nunca pensé en eso!"

Un flechazo salió de la nada y roso el cabello de Johan. Se escuchaba una voz "Johan, Duerme con un ojo abierto".

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

"Eso… fue… aterrador" Dijo con demasiado miedo Johan.

"y que lo digas" Agregó Juudai, que además de eso moría de la risa."

"Bueno, ya es tarde, es hora de que volvamos a los dormitorios"

"Es verdad, ¿te acompañamos?" preguntó Johan, pero la verdad ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de caminar de más"

"no es necesario, gracias" contestó Sheryl y se dio la vuelta y se fue, los chicos caminaron en dirección contraria hacia el dormitorio Osiris.

….

_Fin de capitulo 16, este fue como un especial, por cierto, quiero incluir personajes nuevos así que cualquier sugerencia que me den sería genial._

_Ojalá les haya gustado, nos vemos!_


End file.
